


The Moore Twins

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Incest, Infidelity, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mother Complex, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sleep Sex, Superheroes, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Twincest, Twins, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Two identical twin sisters who have long shared a special, close relationship are hiding a secret. But that is not the only secret that is about to come to life.





	1. The Twins

Annabella and Ashley Moore had always been special. Identical at birth, their bond was always going to be stronger than most. From the earliest of ages, they were inseparable on a level rarely seen. She cried whenever Ashley was separated from her. They cried whenever they couldn't find their favorite toys. They shared and exchanged clothes. And every five seconds when alone and in their rooms, they hugged or kissed each other.

Despite Annabella being two minutes older, Ashley's favorite nickname for her was "Baby sis." Annabella herself usually being called "Anna" by everyone else. Despite being identical physically, their personalities differed in some ways. Ashley was more aggressive, more overprotective and more jealous, as well as outgoing and confident. Anna was shy, more introverted and rarely stood up for herself.

Neither had ever known their father. He disappeared from their lives before they were born. As a result, they were also close and affectionate with their mother, who worked at times, three jobs, to support them. 

 

_5 years old._

The twins together came to the realization that they were supposed to have been born girls, and wished to shed their old names, at least in private. 

They looked through the baby names book that their mother had. 

"Oooh Bella sounds cool! But so does Anna...."

"How about....Annabella!" Ashley giggled. "Anna for short!"

Annabella smiled, "I like it!"

When Ashley badly wanted to put on one of their mother's dresses and go show Mummy how pretty her princess was, Anna hastily talked her out of it, saying they couldn't tell anyone.

 

_7 years old_

Anna was crying. Her peers had teased her about her pale, nerdy appearance and she could not tell her mother about it. She cried because she had a penis and wanted a girl-part there. She cried because she was going to go through male puberty and was terrified of this. She clutched her pillow, and softly cried, the tears staining the pillow in wetness. 

Then, she heard a soft rapping at her door. 

"A-Anna?"

Anna sobbed. 

"it's Ash. Let me in..." Ashley's voice was kind, soft and loving.

"C-come in..." She got up, and opened the door. Ashley immediately hugged her and kissed her forehead. 

"Sshh, it's alright. It's alright, baby sis. They're idiots. it's alright. We're going to become girls, I promise."

They curled up like that, Ashley's arms around her sister. She cuddled her gently, until the shaking and sobbing ended. 

 

 

_10 years old_

She walked into the kitchen and asked "What's for breakfast, Mummy?"

"Oh hello, Ashley." The twin was confused. 

"No, I'm......Oh right yeah! Hi Mummy!" 

Jill frowned but let it pass. For the next hour, she thought she was talking to her son, Ashley. Then her other son came out, with the school bag name tag saying "Ashley Moore." 

She stopped her and said "Why do you have your brother's backpack?"

Ashley stopped and said "No, it's mine Mummy."

Jill's face changed in realization, and said "Oh I'm so sorry, sweetie. I thought you were Ben for a minute! Ben, you're in trouble for tricking me, young man!"

 

_12 years old_

Ashley began softly pecking her twin. Not on the cheek or forehead anymore, but right on the lips. Anna blushed heavily that first time, and Ashley smirked and said "Oh whoops, I'm sorry baby sis." But it did not end there. In fact at every opportunity in private, they pecked each other on the lips.

 

_13 years old._

Anna's class were due to go on a school camp bus trip to a lake. Ashley could not come. 

"Why?" She sobbed and whined. "Not fair! They can't take Baby Bro away from me!" But despite her protests, Anna went on the trip as Ashley cried the entire time. Finally, Anna arrived home, to a red-eyed, sniffling twin sister. 

"Y-You left me. You promised not to...'

Immediately apologetic, Anna cuddled and soothed her sister, saying "I'm so sorry, Ashley. It won't happen again. I'm sorry, please. I love you. I love you." 

She leaned down and gave her some sister kisses on her lips and cheeks, softly delivering feather kisses to her sister's face. 

"I'll get you some ice cream. OK? Don't be sad. I'm here. I'm here. I'm right here."

Ashley decided she really had to get those jealousy and abandonment issues under control.

 

_15 years old._

Gradually, Ashley began to notice, and increasingly harbored secret fantasies and feelings about her twin. When they were alone in bed together, she imagined Anna roughly pushing her against the wall and kissing her hard. 

She had sex dreams about her twin, and afterwards, felt disgusted and horrified with herself. _Why am I like this? I can't love my own sister! I really need to find a girlfriend!_

 

_16 years old_

Ashley had gotten a girlfriend, and while they kissed and made out and played with each other's breasts, she refused to give the girl her anal virginity. She was only using her after all, to get over Anna. 

"Mm, you're so cute Ashley."

"Kiss me, Chloe!"

"You should meet my parents tomorrow."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I'm hanging out with my brother."

Chloe turned angry and vicious, "Always with your fucking brother! You will not shut up about him! Don't you care about me at all? it's Ben this, Ben that. Fine. Go back to him. It's obvious you want to _fuck_ him! You fucking brother complex freak!"

So it went on, for a while, through several girls, all storming out because she could not get over Anna, or even stop talking about her for 5 minutes.

 

_17 years old._

Ashley was furious when she heard Anna had developed a crush. 

"You mean to tell me you don't know anything about this girl? I don't trust her!"

"You know I can't help it sometimes!" Anna wailed helplessly. "You do this with every single crush you know about me having!"

Ashley softened, "You know I'm just trying to look out for you. I'm trying to protect you. You remember what happened last year right?"

 

 

_A year prior._

Anna accidentally bumped into an older boy at their school, who turned around and snarled at her. 

"Watch where you're fucking going, freak! You little faggot!"

Ashley, who had overheard it, ran over and gathered Anna into her arms. 

"Leave my si-brother alone!" she screamed. 

He laughed and sneered, "What are you gonna do about it, freak?"

Ashley balled her fists up. No one hurts my sister and gets away with it. She cocked it back and then delivered a powerful punch to his nose. He clutched it in pain and fury. 

"Crazy faggot! You bwoke my Noshe!"

"I'll break more, you transphobic piece of shit if you don't get out of here now!" She yelled. Around them, people cheered and congratulated Ashley. 

Their mother was called down to the school and informed what happened. 

She was angry at first, saying "Honey, you should not be solving your problems with violence! Look, we had to ice your hand!"

"You don't know what he was saying and doing, Mummy! He was calling my brother a freak!"

Then Jill's rage turned to the other boy, and god help him if that happened.

She later scooped her daughters up in her arms and said "I'm proud of you for protecting your brother." She smiled and hugged them both.

 

_6 months ago_

The rwins held each other's hand, facing their mother. 

Anna took a deep breath and said "Mum....Ash and I...are transgender."

Jill was silent for a full minute, processing this information. 

"We chose our new names. I'm going to be just Ashley still, and she is going to be Annabella. or Anna for short. Also...we like girls. We're lesbian, both of us."

Jill was still silent.

"Mum...say something..." one of them begged her. 

She smiled brilliantly and hugged them tightly. "Oh my bo-girls, I don't think any differently of you! In fact I must come out to you two as well. I'm bisexual. I like girls as well. Always have."

"Really Mummy!?" They squealed, and hugged her tighter. 

"Really." she smiled lovingly, and motherly to them both.She had actually long suspected this. The two Moore children had long preferred typical feminine things over boy things, but she naturally assumed that they were gay. They even still called her "Mummy" for God's sake. They later explained it only took this long to come out because they feared her reaction based on many other parental reactions. She felt ashamed and depressed that she had allowed her daughters to think she would not be accepting of trans people.

 

Over the next few months, Jill allowed her daughters to shed and burn all male clothing. 

"Good riddance." Anna had said when this happened. 

She aided them in picking new female clothing, and helped them do their makeup. She had even allowed them to start sleeping in the same bed and showering in the same shower, thinking it to be cute sisterly affection.

At one point, Ashley was splashing Anna who got a bit in her eye. She held up her hand to stop, "Oww, stop!" Immediately Ashley was horrified and scared. 

"Oh my god, your eye. I'm so sorry, baby sis! I'll kiss it better." Anna blushed slightly, as Ash did exactly that, and placed a kiss on her eyebrow. 

 

_2 months ago_

Jill had come home from a long hard day at work, and found her daughters asleep, softly snoring. Cute.

She leaned down and gave them both a soft peck on the forehead. 

"Goodnight, my good girls." she softly whispered.

 

_Present day._

The twins were 18. High school was now a thing of their past. Their mother was working on making appointments and getting them to see gender specialists to start their transition into becoming women. But after several online conversations about the strangeness of their relationship, Anna began to finally suspect Ashley had more than sisterly feelings for her. Not only that but she was not as disgusted as many would have been. 

In fact she had dabbled now and then in reading incestuous sex stories from time to time. Ash had never seen them however. She decided that if Ashley did feel this way toward her, she not only would not be disgusted, she would actually be quite ok with it, and kiss back.

Meanwhile, Ashley had suffered alone, loving her twin intensely, and when they were able to openly dress as the girls they rightfully were, it only got worse. It took her entire will and strength not to pull that dress off her sister and kiss her senseless. 


	2. Truth

One night, Anna was strolling along the hallway when she heard moaning coming from her sister's room. She thought it must have been porn but then she heard her sister's voice, echoing out.

"Yes...ugh...fuck yes! Oh, Anna!" 

Anna froze in shock. Ashley, her darling twin sister was thinking about her as she masturbated! This was both amazing and scary!  She was past the phase where incest totally disgusted her, and she had actually begun to suspect something was different about the way her twin felt about her. To have it confirmed was shocking. She had to speak to her. 

The next morning, Anna took the time to gaze at Ashley's body. They were truly identical, the only difference being a slightly different hairstyle, requested by their mother to tell the two apart. Yet she still felt something watching her cute sister. She stared at Ashley's adorable bum., and blushed heavily. She started to imagine what it would be like to kiss her, to feel her, to touch-Stop!

Too late. Ashley had apparently noticed her ogling. But if she was either turned on or angry, she did not show it. Instead, she flashed an innocent smile. 

"Watcha doin, baby sis? Did I miss a spot?" She asked, referring to her makeup. 

Anna blushed bright red, and stammered, "N-no, of course not. You always look beautiful, Ashley."

Ashley could only smile lovingly, and leaned down to give her sister a peck on the lips and cuddle. 

"W-why do you always kiss me on the lips, Ash?"

"Does it bother you?" Ashley asked calmly. "If so, I will stop. I don't want to do anything to upset my cute Baby Sis!" 

Anna was overcome with love, and affection. 

"Don't be silly. You're just showing me how much you love me, right? I mean I guess it's okay as long as you don't start making out with me." She chuckled nervously, to cover up how serious she was, and played it off as a jab. It worked, and Ashley finally blushed red. 

"W-would that be so bad?" She whispered so quietly 

"Wait, you really would?" Anna kept having her suspicions confirmed. 

Ashley instantly became jokey again, and said "Of course! You're friggin hot after all! Any girl would be lucky to!"

Anna didn't say anything else, just let it sink in that not only was it all but confirmed her twin had feelings going beyond sisterly, but she clearly wanted to kiss her! _But do I want to kiss Ashley?_

She had just been ogling her sister so it was entirely possible her attraction to the other girl was slowly growing, and maniifesting itself. If her cute twin did move on her and kiss her, she doubted she had the will or strength to resist. In fact she would probably be happy to let her do it!  _How long have I been lying to myself?_

 

Anna formed a new plan, to directly confront Ashley once and for all, and get some answers. Why? How long? What were they going to do about this? Did Anna feel the same way? 

Another fear had sprung into her mind, that all of this was imagined, and Ashley was going to freak out and hate her forever. She could not bear the thought! She loved Ashley!

 

Finally an opportunity presented itself. Anna slowly entered their room to find Ashley lying in bed with her laptop on her tummy. 

"Hey sis," She greeted. "Watcha doing?"

Ashley blushed and said, "Nothin...." But Anna knew it probably wasn't. 

"Aaannyways...I need to talk to you."

Ashley's face dropped. "No good conversations start with that. What's going on?"

"You know....you've seen more of the world now. You get that we don't always choose how we feel. I guess what I'm trying to say...is... I know you flirt with me all the time, kiss me, and think about me in a not-sisterly way. I heard you once."

"You- heard me?"

"You were...um..moaning my name as you played with yourself."

Immediately, Ashley started to cry and sob, "I-I'm so sorry, Annaa! I-I never wanted you to find out that way! I'm so gross! I'm the idiot who's fallen for her own sister!"

Anna ran to her side and hugged her. "No, stop that. Please. I....just wanna understand, ok, sis? H-how long?"

Ashley sniffled, "Three years. I tried to fight it. I fought it harder than you could possibly imagine. All those dates-"

"You were trying to get over me..."

"But I never could because those relationships always ended so fast. They yelled at me, and badmouthed you. I couldn't stop talking about you and they all hated it. So I needed another way."

"That's why you want to go to different schools next year?"

"I don't hate you. It's the opposite, Anna. I'm in l-love with you...I understand completely if you hate me and think I'm disgusting. I certainly thought that." She sobbed. 

Anna scooped up her crying, broken sister in her arms. 

"I could never hate you or think you disgusting just for feeling love. Don't be silly. Now..come here."

For what felt like hours, they hugged it out, everything now in the open. Lying there, in her sister's arms, Anna was realizing she might just be falling for her twin as well.


	3. Love

To help her figure out her feelings, Anna consulted her best friend Freya on the phone. 

"Hey Anna! Long time no talk!" she squealed. 

Anna giggled, and said "Listen, I think I need relationship advice! I'm really confused."

"Oooh! Anna has a crush! That's so cute and exciting! Who is it?"

"Never telling." 

"No fair!" She cried. "Please tell me! I promise I won't judge!" _If you're so tolerant, maybe you won't mind if I fuck my sister then._

"Nope."

"Well...does she go to our school?"

"That's not really relevant. Look, I just want to know if I'm really into her and it's not just a weird phase."

"Her?" Freya smugly said. _Shit!_ Now she knew she liked a female. 

"Oh...oh no. I didn't-"

"Relax! You think I wasn't already getting sapphic vibes from ya, Bells? Now...do you think about her all the time?"

"Yes. We are really close. She told me she loved me-"

"WHAT?"

"Let me finish. She told me she loved me and when we hugged it out, she felt really nice and warm. We sleep and shower together, and she likes napping on top of me."

"Do you feel bad when you hurt her?"

"Yes. I can't stand to see her cry."

"Do you think about kissing her on the lips?"

"Yes..."

"Do you want to?"

"Um...I think so."

"Why have I never seen you with this girl? You're always with Ashley."

"Um she moved here a few weeks ago."

"And you shower with her? Geez!" Anna was panicking. She had to stop Freya figuring it out. "I might have a shot if she's this forward."

"Stop it! She's older than us. Not in school. She doesn't want to be outed so I can't introduce her to anyone. She only likes me." _Technically true._ "She has amazing blonde hair, blue eyes and smooth pale skin."

"She sounds like she looks like you....And well, Ashley. Have you ever kissed another girl?"

"Sort of. It was only pecks, ya know?"

"How was it?"

"....Awesome."

"Haha then why the hesitation, girl?" Freya giggled. "You're in love with miss mystery blonde!"

"Well...what if she isn't ready? What if I messed up and she doesn't want me anymore?"

"It sounds like you treat her the same way you do with your sister. It was already weird with your sister, but this...? It's like you're dating already!"

"Hm perhaps you're right. But in case you're wrong, I may need you to help me seduce her!"

"You're on!"

That was the final piece of the puzzle. _I love Ashley. I_ love _her. I'm in love with her...and she loves me! I'm so happy! I need to tell her!_

She said goodbye to Freya and rushed upstairs to Ashley's bedroom. 

 

"A-Anna?" Her sister rubbed her eyes blearily, having  been reading and napping.

"Heyyy... feel better?"

"Hm yes.." Ashley blushed. 

"Good! Because I have something to tell you now!" _This is it._

"Um ok.." Ashley sat up, attentive for her sister.

"Um listen...when you...told me how you really feel...I think it awoke something...in me...People don't choose these things and maybe...Maybe I've just been pushing everything so deep down that I denied it even to myself...I don't want to feel this w-way. But you d-deserve to know the truth. I love you. God, I fucking love you so much! I never want anyone to be with you but me! I want to call you my girlfriend!"

Ashley was openly crying and sobbing. After years of denying it to one another, years of jealousy and possessiveness, they both now knew the reason. The entire truth.

"A-Anna...you l-love m-me back?"

"Yes! My beautiful princess, I love you, more than anyone! You are the only one I want. Forever."

"I love you too! Oh, Baby Sis!"

"Mm, yes, Princess!"

Wth that, they slowly leaned in, enjoying staring into each other's eyes. Anna directed a single finger to brush away her twin's tears, then leaned in the rest of the way. They were at last going to kiss. Anna's heartbeat throbbed nervously. Then...their lips met. It was electric, magical...the stuff of Ashley's countless dreams. This was far different to all of their previous kisses. Passionate, sex-charged, and romantic. They softly kissed and kissed, enjoying each other's taste. Having known each other for so many years already, this felt like simply the next logical step. It pushed their relationship to a new, even more intimate level.

They had become not just twin trans sisters, but lovers at last.


	4. First Time

They pulled back slightly.

"Woah..." Ashley gasped for breath.

"Yeah..."

"Your lips are so soft! And they kinda taste like strawberries!" 

Anna giggled, "Well that would be the lip gloss, my beautiful girlfriend!"

Ashley grinned, perking up, "Did you just call me your girlfriend?"

"Yes, well...we're official, right?"

"Anna, we already pretty much act like we're official."

"Right!" She giggled.

"But you're my sister...Sister-girlfriend? Sister with benefits? Sisfriend!"

"Just girlfriend, I think!"

With that, Ashley nodded and went  back in, capturing Anna's pink lips in a loving, incestuous kiss.

The kissing was explosive. All the repressed feelings for each other were finally being released. Anna and Ashley slipped their tongues into each other's mouths, battlng for dominance. Ashley moved down, to her sister's waiting neck, as they slowly undressed one another. 

"W-wait...Mum..."

"She went out shopping! We're fine."

"Y-you sure you want to...?"

"Oh, sissy, of course! I've wanted you for so fucking long!"

Anna reached up and played with her twin's sensitive nipples. Pre HRT as they were, that meant no breasts just yet but the two girls would make do. They still looked incredibly effeminate. 

"Do you like that?...Do you like that, baby? You're sooo sexy." Ashley kept on whispering lustfully.

Ashley bit into Anna's belly button lightly, and softly pulled on it. She moaned deliciously and loudly. 

"Hihi, your moans are so sexy and adorable, baby sis."

"Oh my god!"

Finally, she reached her prize. Both girls' respectve hardness were pressing painfully against the cotton panties they were wearing. She gazed at Anna's crotch, wishing to see what lay beneath. She smiled lovingly and lustfully at her sister, lying in bed anticipating what was to happen. She slowly pulled down the panties, revealing a 6 inch girl-cock. 

"Uh...Ah...Sis...I wish it was a pussy. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be silly, Anna! You have a pretty cock, and you're a pretty girl. I love every part of you. I want to kiss and lick every inch." And so she did, meticulously kiss every part of the soft body  of her sexy twin. They were identical in looks and she hoped her sister would return the favor very soon. 

Eventually, to make her beautiful twin cum, she captured and slowly lowered her wet, hot mouth onto Anna's hard penis.

"Ohhh God, Ash! FUCK!" She screamed in shock and pleasure. Ashley delighted in how loud her girlfriend was during sex.  She happily sucked on the girl-cock. It tasted actually quite nice and she hoped her sister's cum would taste good too. 

As she gazed down at her sister's body, it hit her again that they looked identical and sometimes acted very similar. But she shook her head of the thought for the final time. It was not narcissistic. 

"Keep going! You're so good at that!" Finally, Anna jerked back, arching her back, as she screamed, "Fuck, Sis, I'm gonna fuckin cum!" 

Ashley felt the cum spray into her mouth and she did her best to swallow all the white liquid without gagging on her sister's cock. Breathing hard and sweaty, the sisters lay down together on the bed, blissful after Anna's orgasm. She gave Anna a kiss again, so she could let her sister taste her own cum. 

Anna giggled and whispered "Tastes pretty nice."

"It does, doesn't it? I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Ash."

 

Their sexual adventuress progressed. The next time they had an opportunity, Anna lowered her mouth onto Ashley's hardness, and returned the favor, and Ash cummed in minutes. As they were not quite ready to go all the way, their sexual experiences stayed with just kissing, licking and blowjobs. Every once in a while, Ash stuck a single digit inside Anna's tight asshole, making her moan. She planned to prepare her twin for anal sex slowly but surely, until the other girl was ready. Anna worried it might hurt, or that while they were in their throes, somene might see. 

The two sisters swore to keep things confined to just their bedroom, but they swore to lay down some rules. 

"No flirting in front of Mum, or anyone really. Or kissing except on the head or cheek."

"Right."

"We can't give the old woman a heart attack. But when we're alone..." Ashley gave a devious seductive smirk. Anna blushed but grinned back. They were just as sexually flirtatious and determined as each other, and neither was the Top or the Bottom. They alternated all night as they made love.

 

Jill was the first to notice a massive change in her daughters. They used to fight and argue rarely, usually about girls and one of their latest failed crush or relationship. But after 2 months, all of that had stopped and her daughters were closer than ever, if that was even possble at this point. She wondered what happened to cause this, and why the girls seemed no longer interested in pursuing relationships. To call her suspicious would be wrong. Just curious. Jill after all, only wanted her adult daughters to be happy and they were able to make their own decisions now, without their mother needlessly worrying.

 


	5. Losing Her Virginity

For the last few weeks, Anna's life had been perfect. Her girlfriend, Ashley had subtly been preparing her to lose her virginity, she knew. Fingering her ass to loosen it up would do that.

She jutted, and jerked as she happily cummed in Ashley's mouth, who also happily drank her sister's cum. They had once again, made sure their mother could not catch them unawares. 

"Good, huh, babe?" She whispered. 

"Yeah...."

"You don't uh...have to if you don't want to...but-"

"Oh..you mean lose my virginity?" Anna was sure she was ready to have sex with her sexy lovely sister, her hair silky and her body soft and smooth, but she hadn't wanted to pressure Ashley into it. But Ashley was freely offering. 

"Yes..."

"Oh!" She squealed, "Of course! I love you Ash, and I do want you to be my first. You do promise you will be gentle, though? I'm just your virgin sister after all."

"Of course, Baby Sis! I would never hurt my Baby Sis!" Ashley insisted.

Already naked, it was a simple task to release her sister's penis and slide down to her rosebud. She kissed and licked it lightly and tentatively. Judging from Anna's sigh of pleasure, she knew she was ok with being rimmed. She dug in, kissing and licking her asshole. 

"Mmm fuuuckk...gosh, Ash, you're really licking me down there. You're rimming me...Oh don't stop! This is so kinky!"

Ashley lovingly lapped at her sister's ass, greatly enjoying the taste and feel, and watched as her sister's rosebud gradually relaxed and accepted her tongue inside.  She inserted her tongue and began tongue fucking her twin's asshole.  

Anna moaned loudly in pleasure, bucking her hips and pushing forward to get more of the tongue inside her. _She really loves getting her asshole eaten out_...

Finally, Ash knew she had to stop. She wanted to make Anna cum with her girl-cock, not her mouth!

She was hard, painfully so, and thanks to the rimjob, Anna was back to full hardness as well. Gently, she raised up her sister's legs to get full access to her asshole, and slowly, gently started rubbing in the lube she had gotten on her finger. 

Anna shivered, "It's cold."

"I know, babe. Relax, ok?"

Finally, the lube was applied, and Ashley took her cock and started trying to push the cockhead inside Anna's tight virgin asshole. 

"Ahhh...ugh,...ohhh!" Anna was moaning and grunting. Was it pain? Ash could not yet tell.   She pushed harder. 

"Ahhgg!" That was pain. 

"Oh my god, sis are you ok?" Ashley sniffled. She hurt her! She hurt her darling twin sister! Maybe this was a mistake!

"I'm....fine, Ash. Please don't stop and don't cry. I'm just...a bit tight still." 

"I'm going as slow as I can, Anna! Please tell me to stop if you want!"

Anna gave a nod and Ashley resumed pushing her cockhead in. Finally, it was in, with a popping sound, past the anal ring. Anna grunted in pain and pleasure, happy she had finally made love to her sexy ass twin sister. Both girls broke down into tears. Ashley, because she had hurt her sister. Anna, happy she had given such a beautiful gift.

They kissed softly, tasting each other's lips. Anna could taste her own ass on Ashley's mouth, and was even harder because of it. _I love tasting my own ass!_

Ashley's cock drove deeper into her. She started to feel very full and tight, like she had to do a poo, but it was really just being stuffed full of incestuous sister-dick.

"Ahhh..."

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah..."

Ash stopped, letting Anna get used to her size. She knew how tight she was, as she could feel it herself, her sister's ass being like a tight vice. She feared she'd cum too soon because of it. 

After a few minutes, Anna whispered, "It's ok now, sis. You can start moving." 

Ashley's heart fluttered. Her darling twin sister was giving the ok for her to fuck her!  And fuck her, she was doing.  Her cock slowly slid out almost all the way, and then she used her hips to push her cock all the way back inside. 

Anna moaned very loudly, and grunted, as Ashley's incestuous dick filled her right up and made love to her ass. 

"Fuck, Baby Sis! Fuck! I'm bumming you! I'm actually bumming you! You're so tight and beautiful and I love you! Get fucked by my cock!"

"Oh, I l-love it and I love you too Ashley! My beautiful twin! Drill my tight asshole! I really need it! Your poor sister isn't a virgin anymore and she needs to be punished for being so naughty!"

"Yes, Anna! Oh, Anna! Scream my name as I fuck your sweet ass!"

"Ashley! Ashley! Harder, Ashley! Oh, Ashley! Yesss! Your naughty kinky sister's just your anal slut now!"

Pleasure was mounting as her anal hole got drilled faster and faster. She was long since used to it and now simply enjoyed the feeling of being anally fucked. With every dirty word they spoke, she felt Ash's cock get even harder, if that was possible. She felt Ashley's balls slap against her as she thrusted hard against her sister on the bed. The bed was rocking and creaking. And both girls were moaning loudly in pleasure. 

"Fuck your sister! Fuck your girlfriend! Fuck your true love!"

"AAhhhh! I'm cumming!" They both screamed at last, loud and proud. Cum burst forth onto Anna's tummy and chest, from her hard penis. She had done so seconds after feeling a tremendous warm wetness spill into her red, used, asshole.  Her sexy twin had cum inside her. 

"Yes, you're cumming inside! Thank you Ash, for this! I love you more than anything!"

"I love you too! Take my incestuous cum!"

They collapsed, naked, and sweaty. Anna leaned over and gave her sister a soft romantic kiss on the lips, and gathered her up in her strong arms. 

"I don't care what anyone else thinks." Anna whispered softly. "You are my world. You are my true love."

"I know, Baby Sis. I live for these moments...so....wanna return the favor? She gave a seductive smirk.  

Anna grinned sexily back at her, and flipped her over. 

Ashley giggled, "Hard already?"

"No but we can work on that."

She opened up Ashley's legs and dove into rimming her asshole as had been done for her. Anna loved it, loved the taste, and loved tongue fucking her ass. 

Ashley threw her head back and moaned delicously at getting her asshole eaten out. It was a moment she had waited for for an extremely long time, finally feeling her love in her love tunnel, her girl-hole.  She nearly cummed again on the spot. 

Finally, she was ready. Both girls knew they were each a switch and neither would be top for long.  Anna was more than happy to return the favor and pound her sister's yummy asshole. 

She went as slow as possible, as before, but Ashly barly made a sound of any kind of pain or displeasure. If anything, she got off on it. 

"MM I'm fine, Anna now just ram it in! I'm ready for you!"

Anna smiled lovingly, then pushed her cockhead inside. The cock slid in more easily than with her own ass. Seemed Ashley had spent more time than her fingering herself. Her balls slapped against Ashley's ass as she fucked the shit out of her, faster and harder. 

"Harder!" Ashley begged her constantly. "Harder, baby!"

After another 10 minutes of anal pounding, Ashley and Anna both cummed together in unison. They were now covered in love juices and sweat. The whole room had a strong scent of sex. They were finally together in more ways than one.


	6. Jill Moore

Anna slowly awoke, yawning. The memory of the previous night was still strong in her mind. She smiled lovingly at the still sleeping Ashley, her wonderful sister-girlfriend.

She smirked, knowing the perfect way to wake her up. She softly licked at Ashley’s ear and cheek, tickling it. Ashley in her sleepy daze, smiled and stirred.

Then, Anna started kissing her and making out with her. Ashley finally awoke and kissed back. Their mouths danced and played, in a song of incestuous love and passion.

“Mmm..” they moaned.

“Morning.” Ashley whispered. “Great way to wake up.”

“Hope you always wake up to this, babe.”

Suddenly Ashley frowned, and a strange look adorned her face, “This…feels wrong.”

Anna almost began to sob and cry, her lip quivering. _Does…does she regret making love to me? What have I done? I’m an awful sister!_

“I should be on top!” grinned Ashley, giggling.

“Naughty incestuous brat!”Anna squealed and tickled her until they were exhausted.

“Come on…we’ll get some breakfast, baby sis.”

They got dressed and headed downstairs.

“Hey Mummy.”

Jill Moore smiled, “Hey, girls.”

The news was playing on TV in the background.

“Australia is on edge, as the new particle accelerator-“

“Can we have some cereal, Mummy?”

“Sure, honey.”

Jill Moore smiled. Her daughters must have had a very good sleep. She was a tall, black haired, bespectacled teacher at a high school. Her young age meant that sometimes she had been confused for the girl's elder sister or cousin. She was the captain of the netball team in her youth and as such, had a muscled toned tummy and body. 

“Had a good sleep, girls? You know I don’t mind you two sharing a bed.”

“Oh yeah. Sis takes very good care of me!” Ashley squealed.

“This machine will no doubt –“

“Aw,” coo’d her eldest.

Now Jil was getting slightly suspicious. The touches her daughters shared, the looks, there was something…off about them. She thought back to the girls’ grandparents and how they would act with one another. She shook her head of the creeping thoughts in her mind.

The twins chowed down on their toast, hungrily. Ash excused herself and went back to the bathroom.

“This is really good, Mummy.” Said Anna, muffled by her mouthful.

“No problem, honey.”

Anna leaned up and gave Jill a kiss on the cheek, who blushed and said, “Thanks, honey. Have a good day.”

But before Anna could exit the door, her phone buzzed. _Oh..oh my God….._

Ash had texted her from the shower. She had removed her shirt and was only in her bra and panties, winking at the camera on her phone seductively. Anna blushed heavily, and quickly hid her phone in her skirt. She let out a slight squeak. She could feel her cock harden in her panties. Ashley was just so incredibly sexy.

Jill smirked, noticing her eldest. _Does Anna have a girlfriend? Well that’s good. It will help her a lot to get out of the house and away from her sister._

 

Anna frowned, glancing back at her mother. _She could have seen…! What the hell were you thinking?_ She stomped upstairs, and threw the bathroom door open.

“Hey sis-“

“Don’t’! What the hell were you doing?!”she screeched. “You’re lucky Mummy didn’t see this!” She thrust the picture in her face.

Immediately, Ashley was apologetic. She hated upsetting Anna. She loved Anna!

“I’m…I’m sorry, baby sis…I….I didn’t think…I just wanted to make you laugh.”

Änna thundered, “We promised to keep this a secret and I intend to.  If anyone does find out, we’re on the street, or worse _. Do not fuck this up_!” She hissed.

But she softened when she saw her girlfriend start to quiver and cry.

“I’m sorry, A-Anna! I w-won’t do it a-again!”

She gathered her up in her arms, tightly. “Ok ok, sssh….Baby Sis did not mean to yell. We just have to be more careful, ok? And I think tone down the flirting around Mummy.”

Ashley nodded, sniffling. Anna reached up and caressed her face, wiping away a tear.

“I love you. I just want to protect you.”

“I know, Baby Sis….I know…Love you too. So much.”

She then leaned over and gave her girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips.

 

The next day, their best friend invited the twins to a party and they accepted.

“It’s gonna be so fun!”

“What if I can’t resist your sexy ass body?” Anna smirked.

“Then we’ll find a closet. Now come on, get dressed!”

They sauntered down the stairs, passing their mother.

“Bye, Mummy. Going to a party with our friends.”

“OK honey, have fun.”

Jill smiled, knowing her daughters were old enough to make their own decisions. But she was starting to wonder if it was entirely healthy they spent every waking moment together at their age.

“Maybe Dr Palmer knows.” she mused to herself. Was it normal for her daughters to be so close? They were twins after all. Jill herself had an elder sister whom she was very close to. But the girl's aunt lived in the United States, married to a woman. They rarely visited, as a result. 

Jill bit her lip. _But if Anna really does have a girlfriend, that's good...right?_ An image of her daughter making out with another girl creeped into her mind and a tang of anger seeped into her. _W-what's this feeling? Damn, I really should start dating again myself, or else I';m going to have some very bad thoughts._


	7. Discoveries

The twins cranked up the music in the car on their way to the party, singing along with it. Anna smirked seductively, and touched her girlfriend's thigh. 

"Anna.." Ash reproached. "I'm driving."

"So pull over!"

Ashley sighed, and did so. Then Anna threw herself at her sister, enjoying her lovely lips. 

"Mmf.." moaned Ashley. "So excited, huh?"

"Love ya, sis." Anna giggled. 

The kiss gradually got more heated, their tongues battling for dominance.

"Mm, Anna...we-we better...""

Suddenly a siren wailed and a policeman drove by, giving them a brief wave. 

"FUCK!" Ashley squealed as Anna tore herself away and got back into her seat. "That was too close! What if he knew us?"

"Shit...I'm sorry, Ash.."

"It's ok, big Sis. We just need to be more careful!" Damn hormones. _If we can't control ourselves for two seconds...._

Then the phone rang. 

"It's Mummy.." Anna whispered. "HI Mummy!"

"Hi honey. You girls at the party yet?"

Anna blushed, "No we stopped at the shops."

"Oh ok, honey. Just checking up on you. I love you."

"We love you too. We'll text you later when we're on the way home." Then Anna pressed hang up, and turned to her twin. 

"How long before she figures us out?" she warned warily.

"Hopefully never. Don't talk that way. Plus you know I'll run away with you. We could run right now. Keep driving. Don't look back."

"What about Mummy?"

"....You're right."

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it." Anna smiled. "If people knew, and our only option was to run, I'd stand by you to the end."

"Aw." Ashley coo'd and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

Anna was apprehensive but determined. _I love her more than anything. I only need you Ashley. Forever. Even if my reputation was destroyed, and we had to change cities and names, I will do whatever it takes to be with you for the rest of my life._

"I love you." Ashley whispered as if reading her mind. "We came into the world together, we belong together."

"I belong with you too. I only need you. Forever."

 

They arrived at the party, and grabbed drinks. They met up with Freya who greeted them excitedly. 

"Hi! Having fun?"

Anna and Ashley nodded. 

"Well come on! We're gonna play spin the bottle!" 

Apprehensively, Anna hesitated but Freya giggled, "Come on, it's gonna be fun!"

They watched as Freya, Chloe, and Claire all were playing, and sensually making out with each other. They were all lesbians, so it was fine. But suddenly, the bottle was pointing to Anna and Ashley. 

"Woah, guys! Let's make Anna and Ash kiss!" 

"Yeah that''d be so hot!"

"I don't know guys...." Anna was panicking. It was one thing for this to be a secret but to actually kiss her sister in front of their gay friends?  Ash was also apprehensive but they were getting egged on by all their friends. 

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" they all chanted. 

Finally, Ashley simply shook her head, whispered "Fuck it." and grabbed her sister's head, pulling her in. Their lips locked. Their cheeks were burning red, and they only let it last a few seconds. 

"Woah...! The Moore twins are amazing!"

"Yeah that was so hot!" squealed Chloe.

Anna and Ashley blushed, nervous and embarrassed that their friends would suspect it was going further than just pecking. But it didn't seem so. They almost seemed delighted at the thought.

"Don't make us do that again..."

"Oh come on, don't be like that! If I had a hot sister, I would do that to her too." said Freya, which greatly surprised the twins. 

As the party ended, Freya hugged the twins goodbye. 

"Just remember, I'm always up for a threesome." which elicited a burning red blush from the twins.

 

With burning desire for each other, and the pressure in their pants from the events of the night, the twins rushed upstairs past their mother, not even noticing her, and slammed down onto the bed, kissing with a fierce need.

"Just fuck me, big sis!" Ashley hissed. "You fucking sexy incestuous slut."

"We promised not to do it here."

"Sshh." then Ashley tore her clothes off, running her hands up and down her sister's muscled body. Once their bras were off, she teased her sister's nipples, making Anna moan loudly into the pillow. 

"MMM!"

"Sshh." Ash giggled. She could see how terribly turned on her Big Sis was, via the bulge in her panties. She smirked, and rubbed the bulge with her hand. _Big_   _Sis is so big and I love her._

Anna felt incredibly good, as her twin rubbed her big cock. Her hardness was almost painful, with how turned on she was. As Ashley continued to lick and suck on her nips and rub her dick, she knew she was going to be close soon. As if sensing this, Ash slid off her skirt and panties, revealing her sister's lovely cock, and latched her lips onto it, kissing and licking. 

"OHHHH!" screamed Anna in pleasure and love. Ashley lovingly and lustfully kissed her sister's dick, enjoying the taste and how it made her lovely sister-girlfriend feel. The pressure built to a climax and Anna screamed. 

"I'M FUCKING CUMMING, SIS!" 

Ashley held her mouth open wide and in spurted all her sister's white dripping incestuous cum. _It's so yummy, big sis!_

Anna smiled as she watched herself jerk and spurt her cum into her sister's hot wet mouth. But she was still hard and she needed to make Ashley feel amazing as well. 

"Ash....turn around. I have to have your asshole."

Ashley squealed happily and tore off her skirt and panties, revealing her tight asshole and cock. 

"Please ram it in and fuck my fucking asshole as hard as you can, big sis! Your poor naughty sister really needs it!"

Happily, she spit onto Ashley's asshole, then slid her cock inside her sister's waiting tight ass, moaning at her tightness. 

"Fuck, you're so sexy, Ash. I love your tiny tight ass."

"Ram it in! Make me cum!"

Her hard cock slid further in, and Ashley gasped with pain, since they had done little to prepare her. But she knew this and pushed through the pain. Her sister's dick was still damp with cum and her spit had wet her asshole. 

Ashley's asshole was so tight, and Anna knew she wouldn't last very long, despite recently cumming. She grabbed onto her sister's cock and masturbated it. 

"OHHH FUCK! Yes!" she screamed as her dick was masturbated by Anna's hand and her ass was pounded by Anna's dick.

She quickened her thrusts, shaking the bed, and slamming it in hard. Ashley's asshole was like a vice around her big cock, squeezing it deliciously. 

"Please! Please harder! Rape me with that big cock! Rape my ass!"

Anna was even harder at hearing her darling sister beg her to rape her, and obliged, shoving her cock deeper than she had ever been, inside her sister's ass. 

It was painful but Ashley didn't care, only wanting her sister's dick to rape her into the bed while jacking her own cock to the experience. 

"You're raping me, baby! This is so hot! You're such a fucking incestuous slut!"

"Not as much as you! Get fucked by my cock in your shithole!"

Finally, they were about to cum. She could feel it in her own balls as she felt her sister's balls slap against her tight ass. 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, IM CUMMING! IM CUMMING SO MUCH!"

Ashley's cock squirted hot cum all over her bed, as Anna spilled her hot cum inside her raw, red asshole. She bellowed like a slut in heat, cumming and recieving cum in her shithole. 

Anna screamed as well, then fell onto her, exhausted and gasping for air. 

"Oh God....so amazing. We needed that."

"Yup," the other twin giggled. "You like that rape play?" 

"Oh yeah, babe. I wonder how many other people have a rape play kink."

"I'm sure its as many as the people who have an incest kink." They both laughed tiredly,  and cuddled, stroking each other's hair lovingly. 

Suddenly, the door swung open. 

"G-Girls?" Jill Moore whispered in utter shock.

Their mother had discovered them. 


	8. Revelations

The twins could only stare in shock, and despair. They knew the game was up _. How stupid of us to give into our lust and fuck in the house again! Damn it!_ Screamed Anna internally.

 _I’m so sorry, Anna! I didn’t think!_ Screamed Ashley.

They tried desperately to cover themselves up, while their mother continued to stare.

“W-what…?” Jill began to say, struggling to find the right words.

“It’s-it’s n-not-“ sobbed Anna.

“We didn’t-“  croaked Ashley.

“Girls…I…this is…” she whispered.

“I know, I know, Mummy but we….I pushed Anna into it! Blame me! Disown me!”

Jill shook her head, “Honey, this is unnatural…”

“I know! We’re so sorry! I’ll leave, I promise!”

Jill Moore could not get the image of her naked daughters out of her head. At the same time as wanting to vomit, she also wanted to…join in. And this terrified and revolted her.

“I…I need time to think, girls. Please leave me alone.”

Anna and Ashley held each other and sobbed softly.

“I didn’t think! I’m so sorry, Baby Sis!”

“Not your fault. I also should have known better.”

 

 

Jill Moore was battling with herself. On the one side, she was sad that she couldn’t see what was going on beneath her roof for who knows how long.

Did they begin when they were little? Who initiated? How could I have been so blind?

Incest was never a topic they brought up, yet Jill also had raised them to be open about talking about romance and sex. They often asked her about condoms. Yet they had also declined to tell her they were trans, out of fear…of her. Their own mother had made them feel unsafe about coming out until they were old enough to handle being disowned. This devastated Jill and made her ashamed of herself. _I’m a bad mother…that’s why they couldn’t tell me until they were adults…_ She felt tears streaming down her face, ashamed and depressed. _And now they’ve been doing…that…and I didn’t know until I could literally hear it a few metres away!_ Jill had only wished to ask her daughters if they wanted a cuppa, yet instead she heard “Ohh yes! Fuck me, Baby Sis! Up my ass!” Jill had furiously blushed and almost vomited at the same time. The very thought they were doing anal sex for God only knows how long….

A small voice inside Jill’s head reminded her that she had begun to feel an angry jealousy at the girls closeness. Almost wishing that she could be a triplet, involved in this intense bond that they clearly had. Only the very closest of twins could have experimented with one another, and develop into what was clearly a lesbian incestuous situation. All things pointed to this being inceedibly unusual and taboo yet Jill was not as angry as she should be. She certainly wasn’t about to kick them out onto the streets to fend for themselves. As 19 year olds, it wouldn’t be the worst thing but it would break her daughter’s hearts even more than they already were.

Creeping into her mind were images of her naked daughters, in a dance of fiery passion. Nude in all their glory. Budding pink nipples and breasts slowly getting larger thanks to the hormone treatments they had begun a month ago. Large penises hanging between their legs. Sometimes with other girls. Sometimes with each other. _I'm so sick and disgusting. They're my baby girls!_ She tried to shake her head and think of something else. But something about them was strange. And herself apparently. She thought back to all the lingering touches she shared with them. A little too long to be 100% motherly.

To her everlasting shame, she slowly slipped a hand to her bare breasts and rubbed her nipple. Then snaked it down across her tummy. She bit her lip, moaning slightly, and hoping no one heard. Despite being alone in the house, she feared even the slightest discovery. Finally, the hand slipped inside her panties. She buried her head into the pillow to muffle herself and her desperate crying out of shame, desperation and sadness. Then she began to rub her sopping wet pussy. It had been so long since her last masturbation session. Despite being bisexual, romance was never really her thing, not since the twin's births. Even taking care of herself, alone in bed was happening with increasing rarity. But now she was incredibly turned on for her baby girls.

“Mmhf…” she moaned softly, hoping the girls didn’t hear.

She teased and played with her clit, rubbing her wetness.

“Mm come on!” she hissed, and shoved three fingers deep inside herself. She arched her back with pleasure, trying desperately to muffle her moans.

“MMM!” Jill screamed as she furiously fingerfucked her mature pussy. For the last 19 years this was the only action she got. Due to work and parenting, she never had time for that sort of thing outside of spending her time chatting at the bar.

She let the image of her daughter’s penises slamming inside her creep into her mind. She bit her lip lustfully as she felt her orgasm building.

_Yes! Yes, my beautiful girls! You’re gonna make me cum!_

“Mm, girls….”

She shoved her face into her pillow to muffle her scream as she finally spilled out her girl-cum, spraying outwards. She brought her hand up to her mouth and licked it clean, delighting in the taste. Then she felt tears upon her face, and cried into the pillow, horrified and ashamed.

_I..oh no…what I have done? I just masturbated to the thought of my own fucking daughters!_

The twins cried and sniffed as they got dressed and packed, fully expecting to be kicked out as soon as their mother was prepared to look upon their faces again. _A day which may never come._

“Where will we go?” asked Anna softly. She had always been the more timid, bookish and shy of the two, following behind Ash’s lead. Now she fully expected Ashley to be making this decision. "What about our hormone treatments?"

“Anywhere as long as it’s with you.” Ashley smiled lovingly. But Anna was not in the mood for smiling.

“I can find a job as a waitress.” Ashley continued, upon seeing her sister’s face. “You can find something too while you work on your book. We’ll get through this, I promise. I know I only need you, Baby Sis. Nobody else.” She emotionally confessed.

They stalked to the front door, carrying bags full of whatever clothes they could fit.

But before they could reach it, Jill re-emerged, eyes red and bloodshot from crying.

“M-mummy….” Anna whispered.

They stared at one another for a while until Jill spoke up.

“I won’t deny that I reacted badly, honey. I should not have ran like that….”

Of all the responses the twins expected, it wasn’t that. They stood with their mouths open.

“M-mummy…you’re not-?”

“Angry with you? Only because you felt the need to hide this from me, and because I could not see what was happening under my roof. Were you _ever_ going to tell me?”

“….No.” answered Ashley honestly. “We weren’t. If you did find out, as you have, we had planned to run. Do you need us to run?”

“Oh, my darling, no. Please don’t. I’m so sorry! I just…I just want to understand, ok?” she softly said, echoing all those months ago, Anna’s reaction to her sister’s love confession.

Breathing, Ashley went into the entire story.

“I fell for Anna first. 4 years ago, when we were 15, I began to feel … _something_ for her. I knew it wasn’t right, or natural, at the time. I did try to get over her. You know I did, Mummy. I dated a lot. A lot of girls, and most of them turned me down because I simply could not stop talking about Anna. They noticed. Chloe came around, but only because she found her own partner."

"Four years?"

“Ashley fought it! She fought harder than you could ever imagine!” cried Anna. “She never wanted this to happen. By the time I began noticing her strange behaviour and got her to confess to me, I was starting to return those feelings. Thanks to Freya, I realized it was love I was feeling. We had sex, and for months it's been so amazing! I don’t care anymore that my true love just happens to be my twin sister! I want to be with her. Forever!” She leaned over and gave Ashley a peck on the lips.

“This is my fault. If you kick me out, I completely understand. But don't blame Anna.”

Jill sniffled, “You two are so protective of each other…I was almost about to catch on before I….heard you. I was putting the pieces together. But I never expected…..” she paused. “I will not kick you out. This is your house. I raised you. Perhaps I see now I could have done a more attentive job and I might have seen what was happening sooner. Maybe I could have helped you two get some distance from each other. But what’s done is done. I clearly can’t convince you to stop this.” Anna and Ashley shook their heads, grinning. “But please just do me one more favour and not do….things while I can hear and see. Your poor mother can’t take that. And don’t tell your aunt. Don’t want to give the old woman a heart attack.” Jill giggled sadly, as did the twins.

They dropped their bags and surged forward into Jill’s arms, who gave them a tight motherly hug for what felt like hours. There was one last secret yet to be divulged, but Jill decided now wasn’t the right time. Did she love her girls as much as they loved each other? Could she be more than a mother to them? She had to try and figure that out.  


	9. Mother and Daughters

The girls went back to their room, emotional. 

"That was so scary..."

"Yeah...I'm so glad Mummy didn't react too badly." 

The twins had always admired and hero-worshipped their mother. She worked most days of the week to support them both and their treatments. Anna believed that if she ended up even half as beautiful as her mother, it all would be worth it to be trans. Luckier than most, being trans and having a supportive loving mother meant the twins were well adjusted. Even now, that Jill knew the entire truth and had accepted her daughters. Every day for months, Anna had feared her reaction to the twincest. However, the lack of any possibility one of the girls would get pregnant perhaps had alleviated the concerns and shock. All that was left was the social stigma society had imposed upon Jill, which unknown to either twin, was lessening every day in a way neither had ever expected.

Anna for her part had looked upon her mother before with a small hint of desire but pushed it back down for the sake of being faithful to her sister. She loved Ashley, more than anything. 

Staring at herself in the mirror, Anna grunted in frustration.

"My boobies are not getting much bigger."

"It's alright, Baby Sis. We're getting there." said Ashley lovingly, kissing her sister on the lips. For Ashley, things had been harder. Anna never dated before her, but Ash had. The body dysphoria had been much more intense, especially upon the rejections. She sometimes sniffled in her sleep, beset by nightmares and dreams of having the body she had always wanted.  

Both girls had already grown accustomed and accepting of their penises and testicles but both still dreamed of the day they would eventually get bottom surgery. 

"Do you still want bottom surgery?" Ash softly asked her. 

"You know...if you asked me a few months ago, I'd say yes but I'm really enjoying my dick right now!" she giggled. Ashley smirked. 

"I love your dick too."

"Alright, remember what Mummy said! We can't in the house."

"Alright..." Ashley pouted and went to sit back down on the bed.

"G-girls?" 

Jill's face was still red and bloodshot. The twins were emotional. They had hurt their darling mother with the truth! The absolute last thing they had ever wanted. 

"Mummy, we're-"

"I know you're sorry, honey. It's ok. I promise I will fully accept it eventually. I just need time..."

"I know this is so hard for you Mummy. We never meant to-"

"It was worth it to keep my daughters. Dinner is ready if you two are hungry." the twins nodded eagerly and went downstairs to eat their dinner. 

Gradually, things began to return to normal, and when the twins kissed in front of her but panicked and said "Oh, no. Sorry, Mummy!" Jill simply shook her head. 

"It's ok, girls....only I saw you." The twins grinned to each orher, happy that their love could now be expressed in front of her. It was oddly freeing.  It was torture having to hide. but the twins had long since decided it was worth it to keep each other.  

Unknown to either of them, Jill had a pained, lustful expression, begging to give them a kiss as well. They were mistaking her expression as one of struggling to come to grips with open incest but it was actually a painful desire to join in but reluctant to say anything out of the same fear that held Ashley back all those years. 

 

Jill inwardly was tortured and depressed. They had one another, yet she could not have them. Accepting she wanted her own daughters was step one and she had managed that, thanks to burning intensely hot jealousy she had felt toward them. She wanted to smack Anna in the head every time she kissed her other daughter. She wanted to hit Ashley every time too. Horrified with her brief thoughts of jealous violence, she tried to push it all further inside her mind but she could not stop the attraction boiling to the surface. 

She excused herself from the room, and thrusted 3 fingers inside her painfully wet pussy. She came in under a minute, spurting her girl-cum everywhere. She eagerly licked it all up, moaning. 

"Oh, girls!"

That was it. Jill had to confront them. She had no clue how the girls could so easily keep secrets. She hadn't truly had a secret like this, and not telling anybody was hurting her badly. 

She sought out advice online, careful not to mention that the two girls she had feelings for were blood related. She ignored all the perverted and stupid suggestions, and transphobic nonsense (She cried even harder seeing how terrible people could be to trans people), and came up with the plan to simply dress sexy and tell her girls the truth. After all they had already fucked each other so the taboo of incest was already demolished into a hundred pieces. Jill only hoped that they would actually accept Moore Polyamory.

She had to tell Anna and Ashley she was in love with them, her sexy sexy daughters. I'm in love with them, Jill inwardly admitted. _I love them so fucking much._


	10. Finally

_My babies, oh my sweet babies_. Jill stared at her daughters, her lust increasing. Anna's chest was growing by the day, gaining perky, soft, milky breasts filling out her bra. It accentuated her already feminine looks which helped when it came to coming out and transitioning.

Anna seemed to notice her strange behaviour and asked "Watcha looking at, Mummy? Did I miss a spot with my makeup?"

Jill blushed furiously, embarassed that she had been caught checking her daughter out, and a little disgusted with herself.

"N-No, honey. You look beautiful."

Anna smiled brilliantly, and lovingly, clutching onto her mother in a glomp style hug.

"I love you too, Mummy. You look beautiful as well!" she squealed. Jill blushed. She had known she was at least averagely good looking by society's standards, and possessed a toned muscled stomach and arms. Her long black hair flowed around her shoulders, silky and smooth.

These incidents kept on happening. One night, the twins insisted on a night out, and asked their mother to come. Jill knew it would inflame her jealousy but she could not say no to her girls. She chose her best dress, hoping to impress them. She didn't know why she still wanted their approval so badly.

As she walked down the steps in her sparkling emerald dress, and long flowing raven hair, Anna and Ashley gasped and stared at her, pink cheeked and admiring.

"Oh Mummy I love that dress!" squealed Ashley.

"You look so pretty!" squeaked Anna.

Jill tried to cool down her warming cheeks by hurrying to the door to get to the cool night air.

"Come on girls, we'll be late."

  
Anna watched her leave, then turned to her sister.

"Mummy is acting so strange. Do you think she...." Anna whispered.

"I know she's not still freaked out by us being lovers. Do you think it's something else? Do you think...?"

"The blushing cheeks. The nervousness....I don't know, babe....Do you want to have sex with Mummy?"

"Three months ago I would have told you no but Mummy has been so sexy lately. Did you see her in that dress? Gosh!"

"I know, Baby Sis. But how do we get her to agree to it?"

"We'll try and kiss around her more, and get her jealous."

"Ok."

The night progressed, and Jill suffered. Every chance they had, the twins were touchy, and cheek kissed. They were extra flirty, had their dresses showing more cleavage, and flashed sexy smirks at their mother when they had the chance.

 

Outside, Freya was with her own family and they walked past the restaurant that the twins and Jill were in. She caught a glimpse of the two and noticed that they seemed far closer than sisters should be. She knew already the Moore twins were not like regular sisters. But the kiss she had glimpsed, it was almost like....lovers. She would have to watch them more to be sure of her theory. And what was even more freaky, their mother, Miss Moore, acted as if she not only knew about it but was _jealous_.

 

Jill was confused and afraid. The twins were acting very strange. Anna had even flirted with the waitress and turned to her mother as if she wanted a reaction.  Jill gave her one, frowning at their antics. It was almost like...

_Oh God...they've figured me out!_

_Not necessarily_ , a voice in her head said.

_They keep on testing me! Anna would never cheat on her sister but she flirted with Cindy the waitress just to get a rise out of me!_

_Shit. Well what do I do?_

_I don't know! Confess?_

_It might be the only thing I can do. But how?_

_Just go up to Anna and kiss her._

_What? No! That's too bold._

Jill was struggling with herself all night, and when they got home, the girls rushed upstairs, clearly having got themselves hot and bothered. By this point, she was used to hearing them make love but now she was outright crying. Why did it have to be this way?

She would tell them. There was no other way. She stalked upstairs and found the girls kissing passionately on their bed.

"Girls...." Startled, the twins broke apart.

"Mummy?" Anna tried to act innocent.

"Don't act so damn innocent. You know what you were doing tonight...I was ok with you two being together until now!"

Anna had the decency to look sad, "But Mummy..."

"No buts, young lady. Come here."

Anna readied herself, probably for a smacking. But all she got was a light slap on the butt, before her mother pulled her in for a kiss. When their lips touched at last, Jill's pussy filled with wetness, tingling with arousal. it was an indescribable feeling. To her surprise, Anna gripped her mother and kissed back, as Ashley looked on, amusedly. Then Ashley happily sauntered over and kissed Jill as well.

_Finally._


	11. Double Trouble

"Ohh gosh..my sweet baby girls." Jill moaned, finally kissing her sexy daughters. Both Ashley and Anna joined together and kissed her at the same time. 

"Don't hold back, Mummy. We want this too. It was torture having to hide from you. Now we don't have to hide anything. Embrace us. Make love to us."

Jill mewled and whined softly, as the twins slowly undressed her, revealing C-cup, milky, perky breasts and a cotton bra. Anna was happy to kiss her bra as Ashley kissed her mother's neck. Jill stroked Anna's hair, and cheek with her hand and thumb. She could not help but stare at her daughters' breasts. They were growing and growing fast, thanks to the treatments they were giving themselves. Not only that but the twins looked more feminine every day. That did not affect her feelings for her daughters but she was happy they were obtaining the bodies they had always wanted. 

"Ohhh God, girls. Right there, honey." Jill moaned. The twins grinned, delighted they were making their mother feel so good. 

They took her to the bed and had her lay down on her back, while they finished undressing and undressing her. Shyly, Anna took off her panties, revealing her massive girl-dong. Jill almost licked her lips at the sight. 

"I'm sorry, Mummy." Anna was still slightly insecure about her penis and balls.

"Don't ever apologize for being who you are honey. You have a pretty cock for a pretty girl. I'm bisexual anyway. In my mind, you're the best of both worlds" She smiled lovingly. The twins grinned and continued their ministrations. Her breasts were let free, and the twins latched onto one nipple each, suckling and licking just like 19 years ago when they were babies. _You're still my babies, girls. So cute.  I love them so much._

She let out louder and louder moans as her girls made love to her breasts, and slowly inched down to her pussy. Ashley's knee rubbed up against her clit accidently and Jill almost cummed then and there. 

Ashley could not wait to make her mother cum. She had always found it beautiful when cisgender women squirted their girl-cum. She eagerly licked at her mother's clit, who began screaming in pleasure. 

"OHH GIRLS. OH, ASHLEY. Don't fucking stop!"

Together they tasted every inch of their mother's pussy. The pussy they had once come out of, so long ago. It felt, in a strange way, like returning to their rightful home. This is how things were meant to be. All three Moore women together at last, as lovers. 

Anna thought her mother was simply divine. The most beautiful woman on Earth, and finally her girlfriend. Unlike Ashley, she hadn't quite been as obsessive about her mother, but still hero worshipped her to a great degree, until only a few days ago. All three Moore women were now absolutely obsessed with each other, kissing and licking eveyr inch they could. 

Jill sat up and had her turn at Ashley's sensitive hormone breasts. Ashley let out a loud moan and became even harder than she already was. Both their cocks stood at full hardness, and Jill could hardly wait to get them inside of her. All three holes. _Mm_ , she moaned inwardly. Her girls were unbelievably sexy and they were all hers. 

Jill lapped at her daughter's nipples, while whispering "Do you like that, baby?"

"Yes, Mummy. I love you, Mummy."

"I love you too, baby. You're my sweet, beautiful baby, aren't you? You want your mother's pussy?"

Ashley smirked seductively, and laid Jill back down into the bed. But she hesitated when she saw Jill looking hesitant and apprehensive. 

"I um...."

"Wha'ts wrong, Mummy?' The twins both would stop as soon as Jill said the word. They would never betray her or her trust.

"I just....I haven't done this in 19 years so I think I will be very tight." Jill bit her lip. She dared not bring up that the reason she hadn't done this in 19 years was because of the truth behind the twin's father.

"Oh, Mummy! I would never hurt my beautiful mother! I will go slow, I promise! So will Anna!" Ashley cried. 

"That's good, honey. I'm just your poor, fragile mother, after all."

Ashley kissed her lovingly on the lips, then slowly began pushing her cock inside of her mother's tight pussy. 

"Aaghh..." Jill grunted. It really did hurt a bit. Ashley was big. Her cock was stretching her unused, tight vagina. It had been so many years since something so big went so deep inside and Jill was doing her best not to let her daughter know it hurt. Finally, her cock was all the way inside her. She stopped to let Jill get used to it, just as she had with her sister's first time up her asshole. 

"OK now, Anna honey, you can put it in my bum."

"Really, Mummy?" Anna was worried she would injure her mother. 

"Yes, it's ok. Go grab your lube, ok?"

While Anna got the lube, she nodded to Ash that she could begin moving inside of her. Ashley moaned. Her mother was incredibly wet, and tight! She had not felt anything like it before, and deeply enjoyed it. Jill also was starting to feel better as her daughter's cock filled her up and began thrusting it into her womb. Jill worried if she said anything that Ash would pull out, but in the heat of sex, Jill didn't even care if her baby got her pregnant. 

 _I want to have your baby, honey._ That would be the final straw of taboo. Her daughter fucking her up the ass, and her other daughter getting her pregnant. 

Anna returned, and applied the lube, but not before giving her mother's asshole a good rimming. 

"Oh my god, honey....you're actually rimming my ass? That's so hot and thoughtful." Anna grinned then returned to her ministrations. Getting her tight asshole rimmed, as well as getting fucked up the pussy was going to make their mother cum very soon. Finally, Anna was ready and applied the lube, then slid her cock inside her mother's shit tunnel. It was tight. Tighter than her pussy, and Jill almost screamed in pain. 

Her asshole felt like it was a vice, squeezing the intruder and trying to get it out of her. 

"Oww..." Jill gritted her teeth. Her daughters heard her. 

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't...I'll get used to your dick soon, honey."

Anna stopped pushing the head of her dick in, letting her mother get used to it, then slowly pushed it in more and more, before being fully inside her mother's beautiful, tight rosebud shithole. The older woman nearly cummed then and there at the knowledge that her two beautiful baby girls were anally and vaginally fucking her. One was going to shoot her cum into her colon. The other into her womb to make a baby and get her own mother pregnant.

She nodded and they both began thrusting. The bed creaked and groaned, as Jill got fucked by her trans daughters hard. 

"H-harder, girls."

Anna and Ashley nodded and rammed her harder. Ashley's cock was trying desperately to get as deep as possible into her womb. Jill screamed in pain and pleasure. 

"AAHH FUCk! Keep going! I'm close, girls!"

Anna frantically rammed her mother's tight shithole as hard as she could, about to shoot her cum inside. But suddenly, they stopped, and pulled out.

"W-wha.."

"We're switching, Mummy."

"Oh my babies! Keep fucking me! Fuck your naughty, perverted mother! I'm so sorry you have such a sick perverted mother."

"We love it, Mummy! Get fucked up the ass!"

Ashley rammed her dick inside her ass, and fucked it hard. 

"Uh...um Mummy....Won't you get pregnant? I think I can still get you pregnant!" Anna worriedly whispered. 

"If it happens, honey, I'd love to have your baby. Please get me pregnant! I love you both so muchand i would love to give you both a little sister _._ "

Hearing this finally set the twins off and shot like a jet, all of their girl-cum into their mother. Jill felt warm liquid fill her holes up, and cummed herself, spraying her cum all over the bed and her daughter's small tits.

Then they all collapsed, naked and sweaty. 

"You both did so well, girls. I haven't cummed like that...ever, I think."

The twins giggled and kissed their mother-girlfriend passionately on the lips.


	12. Daughters

Annabella stirred awake, blissful. She turned over, expecting a cuddle from either her sister or mother but she fell upon empty sheets. Her lip quivered. Was she dumped already? Had her sister and mother gone off together and left her behind? Anna knew she was overreacting and her self esteem issues were rearing their ugly head. _But I can't help it. What if one day I find myself alone and it's for good?_

She looked in the hallway, and listened for her lovers but they were not there. Finally she headed down into the kitchen, depressed and hungry when she bumped into a solid wall. Which squealed, "OW!" in a mature but feminine voice.

"Oh gosh, Mummy!"

"Hi honey! I'm sorry, I didn't hear you wake up! Your sister convinced me to let you sleep in. Did you have a good sleep?" she smiled lovingly. All memories of the night before came rushing back. Tasting her mother's pussy for the very first time. Having her ass in the most intimate way after staring after it for so long. But the embarrassment of incest was long past in Anna's mind, and she merely smiled back and pecked her mother on the lips.

"You know it, Mummy." she whispered seductively.

Jill had a cheeky grin, "That's nothing, honey. My sweetie pie. My lover muffin."

Anna giggled loudly at the nicknames and kissed her mother again.

"I cooked you girls brekky so eat up, ok?" Just then, Ashley came skipping out in a summer dress.

"Thanks Mummy! Morning, Baby Sis!"

Anna couldn't help but grin at her nickname. It was actually becoming a rarity now that Ashley even used her name anymore. Would they start calling their mother Jill? Would their mother want them to now that they were so much more than mother and twins?

Yet all of this was nothing compared to Jill's final secret, which made her smile briefly falter. _I should tell them. What am I afraid of? That they'll hate me? Never happen. They're my darling girls. Tonight then._

Anna and Ashley finished their toast, wolfing it down and then ran off to school.

"Love you, Mummy! Bye!"

"Bye, girls!"

 

It would be a different day because the twins friends had invited them to another party. Of course they could not come out as a couple but Ashley knew she could fend off the ones who tried.

"Come on, sis. you know I suck at pool." Anna begged.

"Alright alright...." Ashley then walked over and all but straddled her sister as she showed her how to shoot billiards. All the guys stared, but Anna knew it was ok. Neither one of them had any interest anyway. Neverthless, Ashley hissed as soon as she noticed.

"Eyes off of my cute sister!"

But a few girls stared.

Even Freya, screaming "Wassup bitches!" all night, squealed "Aren't the Moore sisters fucking hot? Hey gurls, what up? Come on, Ash you don't need to fend off the guys! Let your sister flirt!"

Anna frowned at Freya's behaviour. Was she trying to get Ash off her back from being too clingy? Or was it something else?

"Hey Frey....thanks for saving me from Clingy Ash. I swear she's not usually like this."

"I've known you both a hell of a long time and trust me when I say I'm used to Ashley hating everyone who even looks at you wrong. We all know you're her gurl, gurl. Now shake that booty on the dance floor!"

"Hey Frey, don't encourage her! I don't trust anyone in here!" yelled Ash who had returned.

Freya had it all but confirmed. Anna blushing and red getting straddled by her sister in front of everyone? The longer she paid attention to the twins, the longer she was sure there was something more than sisterly happening. She pushed down the bile for the sake of her two best friends, but she needed to confront them eventually. Although most would have been disgusted and ended the friendship, Freya was a little more open minded and despite her attempts to get Anna and Ashley to look the way of other women, it looked like that was never going to happen. 

That left Miss Moore. It was double scandalous. A teacher with two students? Already inappropriate. A mother and her kids? Downright illegal in most countries. Did the twins know? How far had it gone? Were they being coerced if it had gone further than mere inappropriate jealousy? And the final question: Was Freya jealous of all three?

 

Anna swayed, half drunk, on Ash's arm.

"Heyyy you're like...really pretty? Who are you?" Anna giggled.

"I'm the mysterious one night stand. Don't tell your wife." Ashley grinned.

Anna gasped, "You...know my wife? I have...a wife? Wow!"

On their bed, nearly on the verge of tears was Jill, clutching a birth certificate.

"What..the hell?" Ashley started.

"Girls...." Anna sobered up, wondering what could be making her cute mother cry.

"Mummy...don't cry!"

"It's alright honey....it's just...I have not been 100% honest with you both for the last 19 years. You...you know I'm bisexual, right? That I love you both, so much."

"You're scaring us."

"Yeah, whatever it is, it can't be worse than anything you've seen us two do. Come on." Ashley gestured.

"Alright....U-Uncle Matt...."

"Uncle Matt?"

"My darling girls.....I've done something. It was a long, long time ago. I have lived with the shame ever since. Tried to bury it and repress it. But it's all bubbling back to the surface now and I can't stop it! .....Uncle Matt was your father."


	13. It All Changes

"U-Uncle Matt was...our father?"

Jill swallowed, "Yes....my brother and I had always been close. Not quite as close as you two, but still....it was only once. I was15, drunk and stupid. It got too far before I could stop myself and I buried the truth ever since. I lied and said I was raped, and didn't know who the father was, all to protect your father. Before I could tell him the truth, he was shipped off to Afghanistan. They told me he died trying to save his squad. He was a hero."

Anna and Ashley sat in silence, absorbing this final revelation. 

Anna never heard her mother speak much about their dead uncle but now she knew why. It all made sense. Why would their beautiful and strong mother have a stand with a stranger? 

"We were only together for that one night..." Jill sniffled, openly crying. "I loved my brother and I hope you can be proud of him. It was not his fault we concieved you. it was mine. I suggested the party."

"Oh Mummy," Anna said. "I'm proud of Dad! He died a hero! I just hope Ash and I can live every day where he can be proud of us!" 

"I'm sure he would be honey. Your father was a good man and a very doting and protective elder brother. You remind me of him every day."

The twins cuddled their mother for what felt like hours untol they were all sobbed out, and fell asleep together.

 

A news report awoke Anna, who sniffled and yawned. 

"The particle accelerator is showing signs of instability-"

"One can only wonder what Steel Corp was thinking-"

"There are strange reports of violence all across the city. A new crime wave-"

Jill turned the TV off, and shook her daughters awake. 

"Come on, babies. We should go make dinner."

"Mmm soon Mummy." Anna yawned and went back to sleep.

"Come on...." Jill said, but Anna was fast asleep.

Jill got an idea and grinned cheekily, deciding she needed another way to wake them up. She slipped onto the bed quietly, and pulled the covers down slowly. Then she pulled down Anna's skirt and panties, revealing her soft cock. Jill took her daughter's cock into her mouth and kissed and sucked it, moaning softly. Anna stirred, mewling in her sleep. 

"Five more minutes...." Jil almost giggled. She continued her ministrations, sucking off her daughter who was getting harder by the second. She loved blowjobs with some of the men she had been with, but it was a totally different story with her daughters dicks. 

Waking them up this way was her favorite thing to do right now. She moaned into Anna's cock when she started jerking her hips and cumming into her mother's throat. She finally opened her eyes and saw Jill's face with her cum on it. After getting over her intial surprise, she smiled lovingly and kissed her mother long and passionately.

Then Jill creeped over to Ashley and did the same to her, while Anna took off Ashley's bra and sucked on her breasts in her sleep. Ashley was a pretty heavy sleeper so she lay there as her two girlfriends raped her in her sleep. Anna sucked on her sister's sleeping breasts, and heaving chest, while slowly rubbing her own hard cock with her hand, and rubbing the head of her cock on Ash's tummy, while Jill kissed, licked and sucked Ashley's long hard dick.

Finally she jerked and cummed, both Anna and Jill happily licking and swallowing all of her beautiful white love juice. Then Anna kissed her, passionately shoving her tongue down her throat. Ashley awoke at last, kissing back. 

"Mm I would love to wake up like this every morning."

"Well now that you are...."

The sisters grinned, and the morning was followed by furious anal sex. Jill screamed as she got double fucked hard by her daughters, sweating and chest heaving. 

"I love you...I love you both!" She kept screaming.

"I love you too Mummy! Take our cocks up your ass!"

Jill bellowed when her daughters managed to stuff both of their cocks inside her tight asshole. 

"OHHH FUCK, GIRLS."

"Take it Mummy! You fucking incestuous slut!"

Jil nearly cummed then and there at being talked to in such a way. Her asshole felt so stuffed and full but her clit felt so good and she was so wet. They were truly all anal sluts. 

Anna screamed when Jill shoved the biggest dildo she could find up her asshole and furiously fucked her into the bed while Ashley roughly face fucked her sister's throat.

 

Anna showed how much she loved getting fiucked up the ass when her cock started spurting cum onto the bed. She had cummed many times that day and they didn't want to slow down. 

Not even when a wave of dark particle energy surged toward them, that would change everything...forever.

 


	14. Freya's love

Anna and Ashley were happily kissing in bed, when they felt a slight rumbling. The power went off, and Ashley squealed. 

"Calm down, Ash!"

"Ok Baby Sis but only if you protect me! The dark is scawwy!" Anna sighed but laughed at her twin's antics. She knew she enjoyed Ashley when she was a bubbly and aggressively funny cutie. 

"Aw, you're so cute." she kissed her sister on the lips, who giggled and kissed back. Though they could barely see each other in the darkness. Soon enough Jill came back in the room with torches and candles. 

"How long will the power be out?"

"Maybe we can...pass the time?" Ashley smirked sexily. 

"No, honey. We'll get all sweaty and the water doesn't work." 

"I don't mind sweaty Mummy...."

"Yeah sweaty Mum sounds like a good time!" said Anna. 

Jill sighed at her daughter's antics but gave in, engaging in yet more lovemaking. In a locked room inside the house, something dark and mysterious sprang to life after the surge of energy. It hummed and glowed slightly. 

For only a split second, Anna's eyes glowed with power and meaning. A whispery voice inside her head came to life, and began to whisper, so far incoherently. She shook her head and concentrated on her lovers.

 

The next morning, the power was back on. 

The reporter was saying, "It is extremely unclear just who or what caused this surge, but Steelcorp assures the public that there was no permanent damage done. The CEO's statement explained that there had been a temporary malfunction when they attempted to open up the particle accelerator's wormhole calibrator. It is unknown just what occured there besides a city wide blackout that still persists in many sections of the city. 

""It's all very precise and math based." said the CEO this morning, "We are hard at work to find out what caused this malfunction and if the project is safe to continue. I assure the public that we are going to ensure everyone's safety before we activate it again."

Jill shook her head, "Idiots....messing with things they don't even understand."

Anna nodded, "Yeah..but it makes you wonder...other dimensions, aliens. What if that surge brings aliens to us?"

"Mwhahaha I'm going to probe your butt, Annabella Moore!" Jill mocked. Anna squealed and giggled as her mother tickled her playfully. Yet something gnawed at her. Something she didn't fully understand either. 

 

Freya finally rocked up to the Moore household and when she heard giggling and moaning, she blushed. If it wasn't confirmed before, it was now. But the twins were her friends and they needed to know she knew the truth. 

"Hii Frey!" said Ashley when she answered the door half naked, in her bra and panties. 

"HI...." Freya blushed, and tried to avert her eyes. 

"Oh come on, you've seen me before. and I saw you!" Freya remembered that hookup. Ashley was still outwardly identifying as male at the time. It was not something they spoke about often, but Ashley seemed too relaxed to care. In these past few months it was almost as if she was a rejuvanated, brand new person. 

Freya was determined to spit it out, however.

"IKNOWYOU'REFUCKINGANNA!" she yelled all at once. Following this was a cold, awkward silence, and a terrible stare. 

"What? That's so disgusting, Frey. Why would you accuse me-"

"Don't. Just....don't. I know the truth." Ashley began to quiver and cry. "I saw you two kiss on the lips. And not in like a sisterly way."

"B-but....have y-you called the c-cops on us? I mean....I get it if you did...." she sniffed. 

"Of course not! You two are my besties! I just....I want to understand first before I make a decision on how to feel about this!"

So it began. Ashley and Anna sat their friend down and began to explain everything. Freya absorbed it all. How hard Ash fought to keep things a secret. How long it took for it all to actually come out. Thankfully it began in earnest when the twins were legal adults or there may have been some issues with consent, especially when it came to their mother. To protect their mother, Ash and Anna decided to leave her out. 

"-And so we've been dating ever since and it's amazing! The sex, even better!"

Freya was still struggling with the fact that the twins did.....that but tried to push it aside for her friend's sakes. 

"Right...but....what about your mum?"

"Mummy? She...doesn't know!" Anna lied.

"Really...?" Freya was skeptical after everything she had observed. 

"Well...' the twins looked to each other. "Can we trust you? With the entire truth?"

"Of course, guys! Come on, it's me! I'm here now, aren't I? haven't rejected you yet. Or said you were disgusting." This was true. If she was not disgusted outright by twins, she wouldn't be by incest reaching back a generation. So they trusted her and bore their souls, with Jill helping fill in some gaps.

"And so I told them that their Uncle Matt was actually their father the whole time. They weren't weirded out...they were proud."

"Miss Moore, that is somehow beautiful and weird at the same time. I am truly, honestly happy for you three!"

"That means so much Freya!" They all engaged in a group hug, and she let them feel her warmth and love. She had been their friend for so long and this would not stop now. She would protect and defend their secret to her grave for they had done so much for her already. Miss Moore was her favorite teacher. But for only a split second, she saw something inside Anna's eye. A gleam of some sort of yellow. She decided to ignore it. It was probably just the lighting.

 

_It has been centuries...but now I am awake.....Annabella Moore....you shall be my champion._

 


	15. The Voice

Anna and Ashley lay in bed kissing happily. The last few days had been some of the craziest yet best of her life. They all were so happy and relieved that their friend knew the truth. The entire truth. They could be themselves around her. Kiss around her.

"But isn't it great? We can invite her over." Ashley was saying.

"Sure, but the last few days have been nuts. Our father...."

Ashley sighed, "I know. It's alright, Baby Sis. It's alright."

Anna turned over on her side so she was fully facing her twin. Once again her eye turned a different colour but only for a split moment. So quickly that Ash had not even noticed. The whispers were growing louder. She ignored them and slid her cock into Ashley's asshole, making love to her sweet sister, who moaned lovingly.

 _Just a little while longer now, Annabella Moore_ , whispered a voice.

 

That day at college, Ben, one of the twins classmates was eyeing them closely. He had begun to have suspicions about their closeness. Freaks, he muttered to himself. There was something strange about their interactions. Giggling, touching each other far too much, kisses on the cheek that lasted just a bit too long to be sisterly. He shook his head, trying to ignore it.

 

The crime wave in the city was getting worse. Jill told the twins to take the bus home just in case.

"Why did Mummy tell us to take this rickety bus?" grumbled Ashley.

"There's alot of bad people out there. She wants us safe."

"We can take care of ourselves! Always have!"

"Mummy is....just trying to protect us. She's our Mummy."

"She's more than that..." Ashley smirked seductively. Anna blushed and whispered, "Not here..."

"Fine...but you know I'm right. She can stop coddling and mothering us now."

"She'll never stop. We're her baby girls, her darlings. You know how much she loves us."

"Oh yeah."

"Ash! Stop!"

"Fine!"

The bus came to a stop and they grabbed their bags and opened the door to their house.

"Hey girls. I'm cooking a roast. Go have a shower and do your homework."

"Ok, Mummy!"

But when Annabella arrived up there she noticed a small light coming from a locked room. Frowning suspciously she went to check it out. But the door would not open.

"Hey, Mummy, why is this door loc-" She stopped and turned. The humming light grew brighter the closer she got. And the whispers got clearer.

_I have awoken....your dark energy....it freed me._

"What are you talking about?" she whispered fearfully. "Who is it?"

_I am simply the giver of your power...._

_Power?_

_Oh yes....much power, Miss Moore._

_You know my name._

_I do. And what you will do._

Annabella's head then began hurting and she forced herself away.

The voice stopped. She shook her head confused and worried and walked away. Who was that? What did he mean? What....power?

Questions for later. Yet the game was afoot. Her destiny awaited.


	16. Exposure

"Our time is nearly here," said a figure hidden in darkness. "It has awoken."

"Yes but will the alignment be ready?" said another.

"All is prepared, my friend. Our armies marshall as we speak. Only one can stop us." they growled.

"......They won't." the figure clutched his weapon so tight they felt they might crack it.

 

Anna tried to forget the Voice, put it behind her. She sought comfort in the arms of her sister-girlfriend, ever dutiful, ever loyal.

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything is?" Anna tried to feign innocence. 

"I'm your twin, Baby Sis. I have always been able to tell-"

"I know....Just forget it ok?" She then leaned in to kiss her before Ash could protest further.

"You can't fuck your way out of everything..." Ashley reprimanded but only half seriously. 

"i could try..." Anna smirked seductively, and continued her ministrations. Soon enough, she had Ashley's pants off and pushed her cock inside her. Ashley moaned and groaned. 

"It's great isn't it? Moan loudly all you want. Nobody cares."

It struck Anna as incredibly unfair and heartbreaking that gay incest was so looked down upon. _I can't get her pregnant. What exactly is the problem here?  S_ he almost sniffled at the injustice. I just want to love her openly. Tell the world she is mine. Same for Mummy. Jill had more life experience and had lived her whole life as bisexual.

 _For fuck's sake, in Game of Thrones, barely anyone cares that the Dragon Queen's boyfriend is her nephew._ Though in that television show, she reasoned, their world and her family had incest as a common occurance. 

Ashley noticed her distress and leaned up to kiss her. 

"Harder, babe. Be one with me. I love you. We will always be together. We have always been together. We're joined. I feel my ass squeezing your yummy dick and I'm gonna cum all over ya!" 

They both cried out and jizzed their cum in a stream. Anna cummed inside her wonderful sister girlfriend, and Ashley cummed onto her tummy. She reached up and stroked Anna's hair. 

"We're going to get the surgery tomorrow." Anna nodded, feeling a little better about that. They were going to keep their penises and balls, but change to be physically girls everywhere else that they could, She would turn her a-cup hormone boobs into c-cup sexiness. She and Ash had told each other many times before if they could become even half as beautiful as their mother, they were doing alright. This was a moment that they had awaited almost their entire lives, pushed through dysphoria, pushed through transphobes, all so they could become the women they knew they were always meant to be. Their love would finally be complete.

Yet something gnawed at her. Something she couldn't quite figure out. Something that was deep within the recesses of her mind.

 

Unknown to either of them, watched 2 of their schoolmates. They quickly snapped a picture with their phone of the two girls kissing away, and ran off. 

"What fucking disgusting sluts. Always knew they were freaks. Oh well. This will be all over the school by tomorrow." said Ben, one of them. 

Greg, the other boy, said "Wish we could use this to blackmail and fuck them."

"What, you're a faggot too?"

"They're girls, right?"

"They say they are but they're just mentally ill faggots, bro. Nothing there but a floppy dick."

"Oh ok. Sluts."

 

Morning came, and Anna woke up in the arms of both her girlfriends. Jill was up first and had  been softly staring at her daughters and watching them sleep. She didn't think it creepy, just motherly. However much the lines had blurred between parent and lover. She tried to put such thoughts aside. I'm both now. It's just the next stage of my love for them. 

"Wake up, girls. Today's your big day! Come on, let's go make some toast."

They happily chowed down on their breakfast, then headed to school, for after school they would go to the hospital for the surgery. Jill had finally amassed enough money for it. 

But it was not to be. Their phones beeped, and Freya had texted them over 100 times, usually some variation of "WER R U?" and "OMG". 

Anna ringed back their best friend, who panicked, talking very fast. "It will be all over the school in a few hours! Someone caught you two! They tried to send me the proof but before I delete it, I'll show you!"

She then sent the photo to their phones, and Anna gasped, "How could they have seen that?"

"That asshole...." Ashley growled, remembering that two boys had been giving her strange looks for days. Bunching her hands up in utter cold fuy, she marched over to their locker, clutching her phone in her hand. Thank God Freya had seen it first.

 

_A few hours earlier._

_"I think you should be the first to know, Freya, since you're so chummy with those freaks."_

_"What the fuck are you talking about?" she screeched. Ben then shoved the phone containing the photo into her hand._

_"What the fuck? You've been stalking them?" That floored them._

_"That's what bothers you? They're...they're freaks! It's unnatural. All of it."_

_"Everything is natural. That's what natural means. Idiots."_

_They tried to get the photo back but she twisted her body and cocked her fist back, only to land it right on Greg's nose._

_"AGhhhh" he yelped in pain. "You stole my phone and broke my noshe!"_

_"Stay away from them!" Freya yelled, "Or you'll get worse."_

 

"They have for now. But guys you gotta be more careful! I might not be shown this first next time!" Anna and Ashley hugged their friend, grateful.

"You've been the best friend we could hope for. Thanks for having our back. I know it's hard."

"Don't be silly. I always help out a friend, and I love both of you. Uh....not in _that_ way-" 

The twins giggled, "We know what you meant."

"Yeah. You kinda lack some equipment I like. It's pussy for me!" Freya puffed out her chest proudly. 

"Yeah you're not our type either." Ashley giggled at her friend's antics. 

"What, not blonde enough?" Freya mock-pouted at her. 

"Nope!" Anna laughed. then she leaned in and kissed Ashley on the lips, while Freya merely smiled. She knew they were grateful to have someone they could be totally open around and not be judged.

"I am happy for you. I really am. I hope I find someone."

"You will, Frey. You're awesome."

 

The surgery was a great success, and while the girls would be recovering for a few days, they now had the chests of women. It was not meant to be a big deal but to Anna it solved much dysphoria she had felt, even with the hormone boobies. Jill met them at the waiting room and kissed her daughters on the foreheads. 

"I'm so proud of you, my darlings."

"Yeah, Mummy and we couldn't have done it without you."

"When you came out to me, I was a little scared for you. But you pulled through. Now it's over, ok, sweetie?"

"I know Mum. Now let's go shopping. We need new bras."

 

That night, while Jill was cleaning up, she started to hear strange sounds from the closet. Whispers. But the girls were upstairs, resting. _Strange. It's probably nothing. Just the house creaking._

But the voice gave a reply. _Soon. It will all happen soon._

In bed, as if on cue, as Anna turned in her sleep, her hand clenched on the bed post, and it suddenly slightly cracked, splintering open. A spark surged within her fist, of raw power and energy. But then it was gone again, fleeting.


	17. Rise of a Hero

Anna woke the next morning, only to find her crushed handiwork. 

"W-what the....?"

She stared. _Did I do that?_ Filled with fear and curiosity, she tested it again, attempting to lift their bed. She did so with suprising ease. She attempted to open the door and the knob broke off. Terrified, she darted out of the room and found herself in a whole different part of the house. The door with the Voice...

_You're responsible for this._

"What have you done?"

It chuckled, _So you've realized now. Your strength is just the beginning though. Open this and I'll explain everything, as well as grant you your full power._

Anna hesitated. She was strong now. Inhumanly strong and she needed to know why. Against her better judgement, she opened the door and saw the box on the floor. It was endorned with gold and silver, clearly something ancient and hidden. 

_Only your bloodline can open me. Your destiny is at hand._

_What will that mean? What will happen to me, to my family?_

_You don't want them finding out, Anna. Trust me on that one._

It called to her, ancient and foreboding. The lure was too great, her desire for answers too great. She would open up Pandora and suffer the consequences of this. 

She reached forward and opened up the box lid. It took a second, but suddenly she was pulsing with power and energy. 

_Very good. You now have your full powers._

_What should I do with it?_

_Oh...whatever you like!_

_Is this meant only for me?_ she wondered.

_It can be, if you choose it. Once you gain mastery you can grant it to whoever you wish. The Voice said.  Go on.....test it out. You should have all the powers of the gods. Strength, speed, durability. Even power over time itself._

_Like Superman?_

The Voice laughed, _Sure if that helps. Remember, Anna. You don't have to use it if you don't want to._

_You said I can control time. How?_

_Me. The box. It was hit and absorbed the dark energy of the particle accelerator but the truth is, that just amplified the godly magic already there. I can shrink myself so I can be with you at all times._

The box was going to become smaller? All of this was becoming harder to process. But as she clenched her fist, and remembered the door, it had to be true. And the Voice was her only source for answers. 

_The Particle accelerator did this?_

_Yes. Your father would have-_

"Anna?" called out her mother. 

"Coming, Mummy!" 

_I better go._

_Alright._

The box as promised, shrinked to pocket size and she placed it inside her clothes, closing the door again. She still didn't fully trust the box but it was better in her mind than having no idea what was happening to her. She would continue to test out her new abilities over the coming weeks. 

Thoughts ran through her mind of what to use them for. Personal gain such as sports? Or was she like Superman? _I'm a hero, right? I should...I should be a hero!_

But she would hide it all for now because she still had little idea what this all meant. Who were the gods? What is the magic she was granted? If she was to be a hero, how could she ensure that she could protect her mother and sister? She couldn't tell them. Not about her powers, not about the box. She didn't even fully know. 

_You're not....evil or anything, right?_

The box laughed loudly inside of her mindscape, _No. I'm here to help you. I promised someone I would. Why do you think that box is in your house and not anyone else's?_

_OK I guess. But I'm going to squish you if you do anything to betray me._

_I would expect nothing less._

 

Jill frowned, "Where have you been, honey?"

"Nowhere, Mummy." Anna fake smiled, but Jill seemed to buy it. Especially after Anna sauntered over and gave her mother a loving passionate kiss on the lips. 

"Alright sweetie. Here's your breakfast. Don't be late for school, young lady."

Anna began walking to the car when she realized that her new friend had told her she gained the power of speed. What if....

She began running, letting the wind flow through her hair. A sort of energy barrier began forming around her, and she sped through the park, a mere blur to any passersby. Buuildings whooshed by her. 

_I could definitely get used to this._

She arrived at the school miles ahead of the bus, and began to panic. 

OK, so....that happened. A thousand questions ran through her head. How could she control it? What was truly happening to her? What is the truth about everything? The box...my speed and strength.

She resolved she had to learn to control it, and couldn't face the others until she could.

 

An hour later, Ashley arrived to school and was in a huff. 

Where is Anna? She wondered worringly. The twins had never been apart, and for Ash to not know even for a while where Anna was was making her panic and almost tear up. 

The twins had rarely fought or been at odds and this was one of the first times in months where Ash had a reason to be upset with her. It pained her more than anything to lie to her darling twin-girlfriend but she had to. A small voice in the back of her head reminded her that Ashley had hid her forbidden feelings from her for years. They weren't quite as trusting or close as she had once thought.

_Anna please....answer your phone._

 

Anna ignored the buzzing of her phone because there were greater things afoot now. 

 _I'm sorry, baby. But I can't tell you the truth._ She didn't doubt she would believe her, but until she knew more about this and her true capabilities, she couldn't tell anyone just yet.

She began to focus her fist slightly and crushed the tree branch in her palm, into mere splinters. She breathed hard, both excited and terrified. Then she tried to jog, and slowly build her pace until she was flying through the city at near the speed of sound. She didnt stop until she was back in another section of the park, away from people. 

As she slowed down, she closed her fist and aimed it at the nearest large tree, and with a loud CRASH, smashed a large hole in the trunk. Splinters flew off in every direction. Amazed at her new godlike power, Anna was almost giddy. But what to use it for? Questions for later.


	18. Ashley's Suspicions

While the truth about her abilities remained a mystery, Anna had tremendous fun the next few weeks testing herself out, pacing herself. She found she was able to bench press an entire train car, testing it out one day. Gritting her teeth, she tried to push her arms up to lift the train car.

Come on....Come on! Finally it was off the ground. Grinning and proud of herself, she continued to ignore her phone buzzing. 

After she got home, sweating, she arrived back home only to find Ashley crossing her arms, furious. 

"...What the fuck, Anna? Where the fuck do you go all the time?"

"I...have other friends you know." she snapped, harsher than she should have.  _I'm so sorry, Ash but I wish I could tell you. I barely know whats going on myself._

"Since when?" growled Ash. Angry Ashley Moore was not something you wanted to face, and Anna wanted to leave this conversation as soon as possible, which she demonstrated in her body language. 

"Since now. Now, please drop it...."

"No! I've had to cover for you at school! You're flunking classes, ignoring me! I've been nothing but loyal to you my entire life!"

"Wow our first real fight..." whispered Anna, slightly amazed but also increasingly upset.

"You're damn right we're fighting! Fucking hell, Anna! You got Mummy and me worried _sick_! I hope your new _friends_ make you happy." she snarled viciously, and slammed her bedroom door.

Anna cried softly, horrified with herself, her lip trembling. It's my own damn fault. I've been so caught up in my powers.....Shit....I think I need to fix this. 

Her darling twin sister had been nothing but loyal and supportive all her life, it was true. But what was happening to her body was more terrifying than being lesbian or even transgender. 

"Honey?" she heard a soft voice. Her mother-lover. 

"Mummy..." Anna whispered back in a sad voice. 

"Whatever you're doing, I hope you know what you're doing. I trust you. I was...a bit of a brat when I was your age so I won't chide you on that count. But please catch up on your studies. It's important."

"I know, Mum. I'm sorry...I wish I could tell you what's going on."

"Why can't you?" Jill's voice was sad, resigned. Her darling baby girls were at war for the first time in their lives. She only hoped Ashley would understand, whatever it was, and patch things up, and that Anna had a good reason for her absences. "I'm your mother, baby. It's my job to worry about you, and protect you. As your sister's elder sister, you have to protect her too."

"...I am protecting you, Mum. I can't tell you what's going on because honestly... _I_ don't even know what's going on either."

"At your age, alot of things will be flying at you, honey. I don't even have everything figured out and I'm over 30. I'm your mother and I will always side with you and Ashley against the world. Just be sure it's what you want."

 

For answers, she went back to the humming, whispering box. 

_Back, are you?_

_Tell me the truth. What's going on?_

_Not yet, my sweet girl. Not yet. The truth about you, your father, everything....it's a lot to process and you're still a kid._

_I'm not-!_ But she let it pass. _At least tell me who you are. What you are._

_Just a passenger of time. Another thing you will master._

_When? How?_

The voice felt like it was grinning. _You haven't gotten there yet._

_Why? What am I?_

Frustrated after getting no more from the voice, Anna shut the closet door in its face.

_Damn that thing! Always so vague! Well....I don't need that heap of junk anyway._

She clenched her fist, and as the newscaster said, "The crime wave is stretching police thin. The police chief has no new theories of what could be causing this-"

"The Particle Accelerator exploded last week and so far, scientists are reporting there is no visible damage-"

Then a conspiracy theorist was on the news, and appeared to be warning people that there was a connection. 

"There is a connection!" he was saying. "Something's coming. Causing the crime spike. If the gangs aren't fighting anymore and turning their weapons on us in what seems to be desperation to steal as much as possible, what are they running from?"

As if a lightbulb lit inside her head, she finally realized what she had to do. She would be a superhero and save the city! She was only just beginning to tap into her true powers however, and that slightly scared her. Plus she would need a disguise. Her family was suspicious enough as it was, so she could not pull a Clark Kent and simply change her hair a little.

 

Anna sniffled, and knocked at her sister's door. As much as she was excited about her new destiny, she had to get her girlfriend back.

"Ash, please...open up." 

Knowing she could not resist a sniffling Anna, Ash relented. 

"What is it?" She demanded, yawning. 

"I'm s-sorry ok? Please I just...I want my girlfriend back!"

"Mum not doing it for ya?"

"She's great but....we're together, all three of us! I...I love you!"

Ashley sighed, "I know. I love you too. But you're being so mysterious and that's new to me. It's scaring me...." She began to sniffle as well and Anna took her into her arms. 

"I'm sorry...I don't mean to hurt your feelings. When the time is right, I will explain everything. OK?" 

Ashley nodded ever so slightly, and pressed her head against Anna's cheek.

"I miss you.....I missed you.."

"...I know."

"Hurt me like that again and...."

Anna was beginning to worry. Was this new superhero thing going to lead to a huge breakup? Or more fights? She dreaded the moment she would have to choose. in all the superhero comics, there was the family and girlfriend targeted by the bad guy, worried sick by all the excuses and injuries. 

"I will never hurt you intentionally Ashley. You must believe that I am already trying to protect you."

"Maybe you're not protecting me, just hurting me more by not trusting me with the truth."

"When I am ready, I'll tell you and it will all make sense....OK? I always be here...and I will always love you. I promise."

Anna then slid off of her and stalked back to the kitchen.

Ashley had her own ideas on what was going on. Perhaps a new lover? Maybe her sister was finally tired of her and their little tryst. A gangbang of several women would certainly be a step up in pervertedness in her eyes. But why would Anna skip out for so long to who knows where? How could she still get back every night and slip into bed with her? It couldn't be far, she reasoned. Maybe the girls at school. Freya? Freya wouldn't do that. She was one of the nicest little snowflakes they had ever met. 

Drugs? The crime wave did seem to greatly interest Anna whenever it was on the news. One way or another, she would figure out what was going on with her sister-girlfriend, and help in any way she could. All their lives, Ashley had been the aggressive protector, endlessly jealous of anyone who even tried to mess with her sister. She of course knew now why. That that jealous tension was actually incestuous. Still, it scared her that now there were things going on that Anna wouldn't tell her about, meaning she couldn't protect Anna from it, whatever it was. 

But Anna did say she would explain everything when she was ready. 

I love you, Baby Sis. Be careful.

Suddenly she heard something. Anna...?

"Anna is that you? Come on, don't mess around. I'm not in the mood."

Anna then suddenly stopped, a deer in headlights when her sister's eyes locked onto her. Only she had come from the other end of the hallway. Anna had just gone to the kitchen. Not only that but she had different clothes on.

"How did you change so fast? What the fuck is going-"

"Ash, go back to bed. I'll be back soon." Anna carressed her hair lovingly, and kissed her on the forehead. Ashley frowned. Now she was even more confused. But somehow someway she would figure this out. 

 

Above the house, the two figures watched the Moores while floating in mid air. 

"She's accelerating at a high rate."

"Yes I know." Grumbled the other figure, almost bored. "History has its place but for some...."

"How do you know she'll take the bait?" said the figure. 

The other one growled, "I just know. Just be in position when I command. All these years and you've never questioned my command."

"It goes without saying." the figure was kneeling. 

"Just be ready. The time is nearly here." they turned away, crossing their arms while carefully watching the Moore house from above. "Soon I will take what is rightfully mine!"

 


	19. Family Love

Anna set about creating her costume. Using her speed, it barely took her a few minutes. She had mastered speed to the point where she was well over the sound barrier, having felt it CRACK in her ears like the sound of thunder. She loved the feeling in her hair, as an energy bubble formed around her as she got fast enough. 

The blue field of energy also formed when she used her strength, as protection, she reasoned. An extra layer beneath her increased durability. Since recieving the powers she had not gotten sick, or even felt the slightest pain. She was beginning to feel absolutely invincible.

Finally...she was finished. She stood tall and proud in an all-black longcoat, emblazoned with red streaks, and a black bra to go along with her shorts. She reasoned she had no reason not to look totally sexy while doing this. It would help greatly, she reasoned, because of her previous anxieties that now were almost completely gone, with one exception. Someone finding out this was her. Her voice coach was teaching her to be feminine, and the surgery had done its work to create a feminine voice but it was more intimidating to others to use the deeper male voice. She practiced and focused, utilizing her powers to sound deeper and more booming. 

She prepared herself for the first day on the job. Sooner or later every vigilante knows fantasizing won't cut it forever. It was time to act, and save the city.

"Halt in the name of Justice!" She boomed with the voice, then giggled to herself. _I sound totally badass! Now I need to think of a superhero name..._.She was definitely going to have fun with this. 

Even if it wouldn't last.

 

"We are getting scattered reports over the city of criminals tied up somehow, and delivered to the police." said a reporter. "Witnesses report only seeing a brief blur. Some are calling this The Blur-"

"Stupid ass name." grumbled Anna, turning off the Tv. 

"What is?" asked Ashley from behind her, crossing her arms suspiciously. "You're really interested in that thing. Who knows what really happened? Fucking news, always embellishing."

"Well.." Anna stammered, "Maybe they're doing good, whatever they are." 

"Psh, yeah right. It's some experiment that got loose. Or maybe an alien. What a freak."

It shouldn't have insulted Anna and she knew Ash meant no harm, but it still hurt to be called a freak. She dreaded even more now, the day that she revealed it was her all along who stopped that gang. 

_But I'm not giving up. Not ever. I'm doing this to protect you and Mummy, you must believe that._

Ashley must have seen the hurt look on her face and whispered, "Look....I'm sorry. I didn't mean......if you're a freak, I am too. We didn't choose to fall for each other."

"No that's....I mean yeah, of course. I'm sorry too, Ash."

"I forgave you, silly!"

She leaned down and gave her sister a passionate kiss on the lips. Jill, in the kitchen making dinner, merely smiled at her daughter's love. 

"I think it's a person." Jill piped up. "I mean....they arrested criminals. Didn't even kill them. What kind of rogue experiment arrests the bad guys? Sounds like a superhero. Like that guy....the Streak or something. That movie you have, Anna. What's it called?"

"I agree with Mummy." Anna grinned, and Ashlely grumbled and turned away. 

"Whatever...."

 

Far away, Freya Drakov was reading a book, quietly thinking about what her two best friends were doing. She had finally grown used to the fact they were now lovers, and even lovers with their mother. Freya had a fraught relationship with her abusive mother and considered Jill to be almost her true mother. 

Before meeting the twins, she had endured an abusive relationship as well as her mother, but now felt rejuvenated. She knew the twins would always have her back and protect her. Dark thoughts entered her head about proposing that she join in the fun but she felt it might be a little too far. It would be wrong to intrude on the twins given how intensely close they were, emotionally and physically. 

"Whatcha doin?" squealed Freya's younger sister Alexis. 

Alexis was the playful brat of the two, while Freya was the elder, responsible one due to all the heavy expectations placed on her by her overbearing mother. 

"Not now, Alex...."

She suddenly was experiencing Alex's hot breath on her neck and she slightly shivered. Ok what is this feeling? God, Game of Thrones and the twins got me thinking stuff...bad stuff. 

But Alex was relentless, sitting down on her sister's lap and practically straddling her. 

"Come on, cuddle your lonely little sister! Like when we were little. Dont'cha miss me?"

"Come on Alex, stop. I'm...I'm not-"

"Not what? We're not doing anything wrong. My sexy sister...." She then leaned in and licked Freya's cheek before running away again, giggling. 

"Damn her...." Freya breathed. She didn't dare to dream her fantasies would be this close to reality. She was breathing hard, and tried to calm down, both her breathing and the particular feeling in her panties. She tried to put on her favorite porn after settling down in bed but Alex's face kept creeping in. 

_I'm so fucked...._

 

Alexis Drakov skipped away, naughtily. It had been only a week since she first realized she would seduce her elder sister. First by dressing more sexy, and when that didn't work, stepped up her flirting game. She had always idolized Freya and since she took the brunt of their mother, felt guilty that Freya had been denied real love. She knew that now Freya considered Miss Moore to be her true mother, effectively disowning Queen Bitch, which to be fair, she could not blame her sister for. But recently, after Freya had been spending so much time with those creepy ass transgender twins, she began to feel maybe she was a bit creepy too with her idolizing. Maybe she really wanted a kiss from Freya and would stop at nothing to get one. Always the more playful and carefree of the two, this newfound secret crush was new territory for her.

 

Jill pursed her lips. Anna was increasingly distant and Ash was first to notice. Now she was noticing. She trusted her daughter and would always side with her against the world, but she hoped it wasn't anything dangerous. _I don't think I could live with myself if anything happens to either of my daughters._

Jill in quiet moments was still somewhat reluctant to have sex with her daughters, as much as she loved their dicks pounding her into submission. They even began to play sex games in which Jill was nothing but their little mother-bitch. Their mother slut.

Ashley came into the room, and sat down, looking sad.

"Mummy I need a cuddle."

"I know you're worried about Anna, sweetie." she whispered soothingly as she gave her youngest daughter a motherly hug around the tummy. "But she's always been responsible and known what was best. You told me she always has."

"I know..."

"Oh sweetie." Jill placed gentle kisses all along her neck and cheek. Ashley started to breath hard with lust, blushing red. 

"Mummy...." 

"Yes honey?"

"Mmmm....." Ash leaned in and gently kissed her mother on the lips, savoring the taste. She let a tear slide down her face, craving the attention and emotional connection. "I need you Mummy. I need you so bad."

"Then take me. Take off your pants and bra."

Ashley obeyed, and stripped off, while watching her sexy-ass mother do it too. 

"Mummy you're....you're just so incredibly hot!" Jill's mature body was to die for. Smooth tanned skin. C-cup sized breasts, and a fit muscled figure from her sports career. 

She used her strong arms to fling Ashley onto the bed, and fiercely made out with her, kissing down to her chest, and suckling on Ashley's B-cup boobs, still a bit sensitive from the recent surgery. She loved making love to her mother. She delighted to kiss and fuck the place she had been born from. It made everything so much hotter.

Jill let her pleasure wash over her as her daughter had sex with her passionately. First, Ash fingered her waiting pussy, as Jill arched her back and hitched her breath. Then she prepared to line up her huge dong and slide it in.

"You ready for me, Mum?"

"Yess baby. Oh my sweet baby. I love you. Just put your dick inside me, baby."

Ashley smirked, and began pushing her cock inside her. Jill arched her back, letting herself get used to the intrusion, before Ashley began moving and thrusting. 

"Ohhh yess just like that, honey. Oh my god, honey, just fuck your naughty mother. I've been so naughty, and you need to fuck me harrdd!"

"Yess, Mummy! I love fucking the place I was born from. It makes it all so much hotter. Take your daughter's dick inside you. I'm fucking my own sexy ass mother hard."

They moaned and thrusted together, Jill moving her hips forward to get more cock inside of her. Ashley ramming it into her furiously, trying to penetrate into her womb to get her own mother pregnant. 

They'd been trying for weeks for a baby but maybe the hormones and surgery made it impossible. They ddin't dare to ask the doctor about it. 

Ashley slammed her cock in and out of her mother's pussy hard and fast, feeling her orgasm building and coming. 

"Wait honey, slam my asshole as well."

"Ohh you little anal slut." She pinched her mother's nipples and made her squeak in pain, then pulled out of her pussy to put it into her mother's ass. She went in slow at first, letting the pussy juice on her cock lube up the asshole, then began moving inside of her ass. Jill moaned and mewled, letting the feeling build. She reached down and rubbed her clit as her daughter rammed it up her ass. 

"Take it. Take it up the ass you little fucking anal whore!" Ashley screamed passionately. 

"Yess!" Jill screamed back. "Take me. I've been a naughty mother. Punish my ass, Mistress."

At being called Mistress, Ashley exploded with cum inside of her mother's asshole, but continued to roughly fuck it. They continued like that through the night. 

Meanwhile the game was afoot. 

 

As Anna sped around the city, she caught a glimpse of her best friend's house and heard voices. It was Freya's voice, panicky and dripping with apphrension mixed with....lust?

"You're...you're my sister Alex! For god's sake! You shouldn't be so flirty and stuff. And kissing me like that!"

 _Ok....better not listen to any more of that_ , she thought, and sped away. 

 

The figures watched and listened. 

"Are you sure no one will see us? We've been stirring up the criminals for weeks, whispering ideas and killing the ringleaders." This was recognizably a female voice. So was the other one. 

"I'm sure. The more she runs, the more energy is collected to me. I will open the portal and bring our army through. Then all will bow before me." she snarled evilly. 

 


	20. Athena

The next day at school, Anna ran into Freya. Remembering the apparent events of the previous night, Anna dared not bring up anything, only asking 

"How are you? How's your little sister?"

Freya raised her eyebrows in surprise, but knew that Alex and Anna knew each other quite well after all their sleepovers and parties. Anna was a bit hesitant to make eye contact but only because she knew she had intruded on something she shouldn't have, and had no room to judge. In fact if something consensually was happening between the Russian sisters, she was happy and proud of them. 

"She's uh....she's ok."

"Want me to talk to her?"

Freya looked down, knowing that if anyone would understand the kiss last night it was the incestuous trans twins. She flashed back to the previous night. 

 

Alex had returned when Freya was resting in bed reading her favorite book. 

"Hey...you up?"

"I am now, brat."

Alex giggled, "Come on, big sis....we used to sleep together all the time! Mumma won't care."

"Ugh...you kidding me? Fine..." Freya could never refuse her baby sister anything no matter how hard she tried.

Freya now felt guilty. She was having these feelings for her darling baby sister who she was supposed to protect. The twins were twins but there was a gap in age between herself and Alex and that made her have certain responsibilities. She knew it was hypocritical to be unappreciative of her own incestuous lust for Alex while fully supporting the incestuous family down the street, but she was raised to be strong and responsible by her mother. Despite being so abusive, she knew her mother had her own twisted reasons, to prepare Freya for the world. Miss Moore, while a strict teacher at times, was nothing but kind and sweet to her every time she visited. It was no wonder she considered Miss Moore her true mother. 

Every time she had run away crying, the Moores took her in, and let her stay as long as she needed, even if as soon as she got back, she would cop a belting. 

Alexis didn't know about this at first until Freya finally broke and told her. From that point on, Alexis secretly despised her mother, and cheating abandoning bastard father. Her sister shielded her from them both and so her feelings broke even beyond sisterly.

Meanwhile Freya was desperately struggling to hold off her forbidden feelings and think about something else, as Alex's body pressed up against her. She could feel the swell of Alex's breasts, her breathing, her warm body. 

Fuck....this was a terrible idea. 

"Frey....?" Alex whispered. This was her chance. 

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?" she whispered fake-innocently. Freya knew this was not innocent. She tried to go for her cheek but Alex moved and captured her lips briefly. 

"Mmf..." Alex moaned. She finally got her prize, and it felt so fucking amazing! Her big sister's lips were so soft, pink and inviting. She ran her tongue along her sister's lips, to taste them before pulling back. _I love her....I love my big sister_ , Alex realized.

"What the fuck?"

Alex shrinked back almost scared at her sister's yelling. _Shit, I screwed up._

"You're...you're my sister Alex!"

"B-but-" Alex lip trembled.

"For god's sake! You shouldn't be so flirty and stuff. And kissing me like that!" Freya screamed. Outside there was a mysterious whooshing sound.

"Shit, Frey. I just wanted to..."

"I know you've always liked sleeping around but i won't be your new conquest!" Freya screamed at her. Alex slinked back, ashamed and scared. _It's not like that, Frey. Those meant nothing. You're my big sister._

Freya began sniffling into the pillow.

"Hey...." Alex said worringly. _I made her cry. Nice goin, shithead._ "Hey come on...i'm sorry! Shit, Frey...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I won't kiss you again like that."

"It's...it's not that...I'm just not...strong enough anymore to hold my own feelings back...."

Alex's eyes widened at her words. Does she....?

"I...I've been reading around online and I know how common this actually is between lesbian sisters..."

Reading around online? All her big sister ever did online was study stuff. _Wait..._

"Do you...know other sisters who are into each other? Wait..." A lightbulb flashed in her head, "Is it Anna and Ashley? Shit it is!"

"Nooo." Freya wailed. She promised the twins she'd take this secret to her grave. Then again since Alex was so often hanging out with them, she must have pieced it together. Most of their high school thought the twins were too weird and creepy to even pay attention to for more than a few minutes.

Alex flashed back to all their interactions. The blushing, the smiling to each other, holding hands, barely being unable to stop touching each other. Yeah, she reasoned,  _The twins must be fuckin! And that means I can fuck Freya!  Oh, imagine our double dates!_ She squealed internally.

Freya was panicking. What if Queen Bitch finds out? Her abuse would be worse than ever. Or they'd report them and they go to prison. 

"I'm sorry...I won't tell anyone. I like the twins too."

"It's not that...."

"Please Frey....we don't have to be lovers but you should tell me what's going on."

"I-I love you, Alex....fuck....I love you so much and I can't! I shouldn't! I'm supposed to protect you, not lust after you."

"What do you lust after? Is it my boobs?" she squealed.

"Not now, Alex...."

"Sorry." she smirked and blushed. She leaned in and rather than kiss her sister, she lay her head onto Freya's chest. Freya scratched and stroked Alex's hair soothingly and lovingly. "You don't have to protect me all the time...I'm 16 you know. That's the legal age here. That means it's totes legal, baby."

Freya shook her head, "What about fucking your little sister?"

Alex laughed "Well we'll work on that. I won't rush you. I love you too, you know. Didn't realize until our kiss but I do. Fuck, Frey....You're just so amazing."

Freya placed a chaste kiss onto Alex's hair and closed her eyes peacefully.

"Did you hear something before? Sounded like a whoosh."

"Probably the wind."

 

Freya left the flashback and smiled despite herself. She wouldn't tell anyone this but she woke that morning with a wet spot on her panties.

"No it's ok. I can handle it." she said confidently. 

Anna accepted the lie and smiled at her friend, "Well ok then. Come on let's get to class."

"Wait, I need some water. Go ahead ill catch up."

Anna nodded. 

A few seconds later, Anna appeared again, with different clothes and slightly different hair. Or was this Ashley?

"...Ashley?" She knew they were identical twins but this was downright clone-level if it was Ash before her. 

"Of course not, silly."

"Oh....well listen thanks about asking about Alex. I know she's your friend too-"

"About Alex?" Anna frowned, confused for a second, but then composed herself. "Oh right yeah..."

Freya was very confused and concerned now, "Can I have my water? I told you I was going to catch up. And how did you change so fast? You must be the speed of fucking light-"

But before she could finish, Anna was gone again. _What the hell is going on here?_

 

Jill was running into the same problem. Clothes were in Anna's room that didn't belong to her. Or Ash. Was she cheating on them all, like Ashley had suspected? It wasn't at all behavior Anna would commit, but as Anna grew older and more mysterious, Jill could hardly be expected to keep up. 

She contended herself to being fucked every night hard by Ashley, and occasionally Anna joined in, but she seemed distracted. Like she had places to be. Took the fun of lovemaking right out of it.

Jill was now seriously concerned that maybe she really was moving on. It seriously hurt her, and she began to softly cry but she also could not blame Anna. It was only natural she would try to move outside of the family for a healthy fulfilling relationship.  With who, she dared not dream. Was it Alexis Drakov? No, she was basically a kid. Even if the legal age here was 16. Still, she knew Alexis' reputation amongst the LGBT community in their town.

As much as it seemed like the twins would be together forever and belonged together, maybe it was time one of them moved on. 

She loved Ashley with all her heart and would fight to keep her as long as possible however. 

In quiet moments she dared not dream Ash in a wedding dress, herself walking down the aisle. Freya in the audience, cheering them on.  

She blushed and reached down to rub her pussy to the thought.

 

 

All around the city, the Blur was quickly wrapping chains around criminals and delivering them to a police station. 

She had yet to do any real fighting, but she did manage to save people from a forest fire by whizzing everyone out of there, and then fleeing the scene again. 

She turned on the news to see her handiwork.

"Eyewitnesses are reporting that everyone inside the burning house found themselves suddenly outside and safe, having felt only hands on their bodies and the wind whooshing. Scientists reason that this Blur creates an energy field around themselves-"

"This energy field, DIana, is designed to protect him from the speeds he reaches. It's a protective bubble so he and his passenger are not harmed by the winds and elements as he takes them to safety. But that's not all. He stopped a semi truck from hitting-"

"Look Whoever the Blur is, they obviously don't want to reveal themselves or their face. They're probably just some kid who got these powers a few weeks ago. Not an alien. And certainly not Superm-"

"Some are suspecting that this new wave of crime is connected to both the particle accelerator and the Blur. Criminals are getting desperate. New arms deals to fight the police, as their leadership is detained and imprisoned. Sure, some of them make bail but others can't. What can no longer be denied is that this Blur is helping."

"Jesus, Dan, you gotta have a better name than that. How about Miracle Ma-"

She turned the TV off, smiling, and decided to finally go to bed. It was late, and she had arrived home from arresting another group of Mafia thugs.

Suddenly she heard Ashley, or she thought it was. She was coming down the stairs and out the door. 

She hid, until Ash left. 

Ashley was going down to the store for milk, grumbling after realizing she forgot to get any today. 

What does she think she's doing? Its dangerous, thought Anna. 

 

Ashley walked down the street listenig to her ipod. The convenience store was only a few blocks away. It wouldn't take long. She checked her watch. 10pm. Plenty of time.

She arrived at the store and bought her milk, but when she was heading back, she was suddenly pulled away, dropping her stuff, and crashed onto the ground. 

"Well, well, well....watcha doin out here this late, little girl? Is that a girl? I think its a tranny." the criminal laughed cruelly.

"Oh I always wanted to fuck a tranny." hissed his friend, brandishing a knife. "Ever been fucked, you fucking slut? Can you handle our cocks?"

"NOOO!" Ashley screamed "HEELP. ANYBODY!"

"Shut her up, Bill. Let's get that skirt off, and see whats under here."

Bill and John then proceeded to grab and paw at Ashley, while shoving their knives in her face. 

"Try to get away again and I'll cut you!" he snarled evilly. 

Ashley sobbed, begging, "Please...please don't rape me....I'll do anything...."

"It wont take long, bitch, if you just relax." He unzipped his pants. 

"NO-"

But suddenly, she felt nothing, and heard only whooshing. The rapists were tied against the wall with rope and chains. 

"AAHH! Who the fuck-! Let me off!"

" _ **You will not hurt anyone ever again**_." boomed a very deep voice that echoed and almost vibrated. " _ **Are you ok, miss?"**_

Ashley slowly picked herself off the ground, breathing hard and crying. 

"I-I...."

" _ **Just breath, miss. It's the adrenalin. I promise you're safe now.**_ "

The figure stepped closer into view and while she couldn't see a visible face (it was all blurry, and a mask was slightly visible), she saw a long black coat, padded armor, and black pants. 

"You-you're.....you're him. _The Blur_."

" ** _You know what? I've been thinking about a name and I would rather go with...._ Athena**."

 


	21. Ashley and the Hero

“A-Athena? Like the Greek Goddess? O-ok…Miss Athena…”

The superhero let out a light chuckle.

“T-thank you for saving me. My sister and mother will be grateful…so am I.”

“ ** _It is of no issue, miss. I’m here to help_**.”

“Can I ask you….where did you come from, sir? And isn’t Athena a weird name for a guy.”

Athena laughed, their voice changing to a much softer lighter feminine tone but still unrecognizable. “ ** _What made you assume I was a man_**?”

“Oh…Oh!” Ashley blushed, embarrassed for assuming, and should have pieced together a name like Athena wouldn’t be chosen by a guy. “Sorry…I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“ ** _Most did. It’s alright though. What you need to know right now is I’m here to help. If you want to talk, yell my name. I’ll hear it and find you_**.”

“You’ll hear it? No matter where I am?”

One of the first powers Anna learned was superhearing and locking onto her sister’s voice. That way she could always protect her.

“ ** _Yes. Now, try to keep out of trouble, miss_**.”

“Oh right…my name’s Ashley. Ashley Moore.”

Athena smiled knowingly, but kept it hidden. “ ** _It’s wonderful to meet you, Miss Moore. Stay safe_**.”

Then she zipped away, leaving only flying leaves and dust.

 _Wow…_ thought Ashley. A real superhero in the world? She had watched all the Marvel movies and now this new Athena’s powers most strongly reminded her of the Flash and Quicksilver, though given on the news she had feats of immense strength like stopping trucks and ripping off rubble to save people, she reasoned it was more of a mix between Supergirl and Jesse Quick, with some Invisible Woman thrown in there, with the energy shields.

It almost boggled the imagination to think that someone with those kinds of abilities was actually real and saving people.

 

She was still in shock so she called Anna.

“Anna? I uh…I got in a bit of trouble…”

“WHAT? Are you ok? Jesus, Ash….Where are you?”

“I was out getting more milk at IGA-”

“At this hour? What were you thinking?” Anna ranted, screeching. “I could have gotten some for you.”

“You were sleeping! You….were sleeping, right?” Not out fucking someone else?

“Yeah of c-course.” Anna heaved. She sounded out of breath. Why? Was she already running to the car? Ashley supposed yes. “Do you want me to stay on the line? What happened?”

“Yeah stay on the line, Baby Sis….”

“Alright. You need to tell me what happened.” _Do I? Do you tell me what’s going on with you?_ But Ashley’s anger was calmed. Being nearly raped was a big deal, bigger than . And the men who did it were going to be arrested.

“I’ll tell you when you get here.”

 

Anna stepped out of the car at IGA and found her sister, crushing her in a worried hug, “You worried me sick! Jesus!”

Her powerful strength was still not quite controllable because Ashley began choking. “Ugh…A-anna…..Can’t…breath-“

“Oh…oh shit..I’m so sorry! Oh no, Ashley are you ok?”

Ashley chuckled, “Yeah…I just…never realized you’re that strong before….”

“Oh yeah I am working out.”

Ashley frowned, never knowing her sister to work out but maybe that’s what she was doing all the time. As long as she never got into any contact sports! That would make her worry so much.

“I’m ok, Baby Sis….thanks for coming. I love you.”

Anna tried to give her a kiss but Ashley pulled out of it, “Not here, Anna. You know better than that.”

“Oh, sorry….come on, let’s go home. So what happened?”

“I…I was jumped by these two guys-“

“WHAT?” Anna yelled.

“And I think they wanted to rape me-“

“WHAT?” _Oh my god, Ash, what if I didn’t see you leaving? I don’t know what would have happened….I’ve been thinking that these powers aren’t a blessing but now I’m so fucking thankful. I saved my sister-girlfriend’s life._

“Can you stop shouting?”

“Sorry…”

“Nothing happened because…this girl came. She said she’s that superhero, the Blur.”

“Oh my god!” Anna shouted in sarcastic amazement.

“Yeah and she said her name is actually Athena! Oh God, Anna, she’s so, so cool! I mean I didn’t get a good look at her face but I know she’s totally cool.”

Anna grinned, blushing. _I knew you’d like my hero costume. To be honest I thought up Athena on the spot but it fits. I bet Athena in the myths would have been as strong compared to regular people as I am._

_“She?”_

_“Well her name’s Athena and-“_

_“_ So you just _assumed_ she was a girl? Not non binary or agender _?”_ Anna teased.

Ashley’s eyes widened, “Shit _….”_

“I’m just kidding! But maybe you should ask her if you see her again.”

“You…think I should?”

“Yeah! That’d be so cool! I kind of…already met her.”

Ashley was floored. She backed away in shock, holding her chest.

“What?” She demanded. “What happened? _Anna….”_ She warned.

“Nothing! I mean….I was a witness to one of her hero moments and she said hi. So cool, right?”

Ashley agreed it was totally cool. And her brief suspicions faded.

“She seems really nice, Ash. I’m glad we have someone like that in this city of all places…”

“Yeah it’s really cool. Now we should stay here until those rapists are arrested. Give me your phone and I’ll call 911.”

“Ok.”

 

When they finally got home, Jill was worried sick. She hugged her daughters tightly.

“What happened? Where have you been? I heard Anna’s shouting and the car driving out! Oh my darling girls!”

“Mum it’s ok! She got jumped by two crackhead assholes. Nothing actually happened, because Athena saved her. We called the cops afterwards.”

“Athena…?”

“Yeah that Blur everyone is going on about. Turns out she has a real name.”  Anna smirked knowingly at the self praise.

“Oh….so you’re not hurt?”

“A scratch, Mummy. I’m fine, really!” They promised each other not to tell Mummy that it was a near-rape. It would only make her worry more.

“You two are adults and you can live your own lives but still….you need to be more careful, baby.”

“I’m sorry for worrying you guys. But I’m fine!”

Anna smiled in relief. She could really get used to this hero gig. And keeping a proper eye on her family using her powers at the same time.

Jill was relieved nothing had happened and she silently praised the superhero for saving her daughter.

Anna knew that Freya wanted to be a reporter and in her part time, wrote a news and opinions blog while she studied.

She briefly considered revealing more about herself via an interview, a plan she had gotten from one of the movies she watched as research.

If more people knew about the fact she was out there and protecting people, the more criminals would cower. Of course she planned on staying in the shadows like with Ash, but she also knew she could get more accomplished with the criminal underworld knowing she was going to come for them eventually.

She feared revealing too much about herself that someone may piece together her true identity so she vowed to keep things vague. Just as the Voice always had….

 

Ashley flopped down onto her bed, relieved but also curious. Who was this superhero who saved her? Where did she come from? What did she really look like under there? She doubted it was some hideous monster. 

To satisfy her curiosity, she went outside of the house and called out “Athena!”.

Impatient as she was, she wondered for a brief moment if the hero had lied to her about coming when called, but after a few moments passed, suddenly there was a gust of air and the crackling of energy and power as Athena appeared to teleport before her.

“ ** _You hurt, Miss Moore? Is everything alright_**?” she boomed in her vibrating hero voice.

“I just….have not properly thanked you…for saving me the other night.”

The hero appeared to bow her head in appreciation, “ ** _It was nothing, miss. I just happened to be around_**.”

“Um….how _did_ you know where I was? How did you hear me?”

“ ** _I have super hearing, remember? I was just lucky to be in the vicinity and get there in time._** ”

“I suppose that makes sense…but I hardly know anything about you! I mean….we could be friends…if you want.” Ashley bit her lip shyly. She had no idea but the hero seemed familiar in a strange sense or light. Like they’d known one another for years or something. It was a peculiar feeling.

“… _ **You’re right.**_ ” Athena said after some brief thinking to herself. “ ** _You deserve some answers. I was planning on doing this in a more public manner but I think I can trust you._** ”

“You can!” Ash insisted.

“ _ **Alright well….I can’t tell you much…to protect my family.**_ ”

“You have a family?” _Shit,_ cursed Anna inwardly.

“ ** _Uh…yes. I have…my parents who worry about me all the time. They don’t know I’m doing this_**.”

Ashley smiled knowingly, “I know what it’s like to worry, and to have others worry about you.”

“ _ **I received these powers only a few months ago, and my first time saving someone, it felt…like I was born to be doing this. The people of this city deserve a chance at a better life. As do my parents. I want to create a world where they can be safe**_.” As she said this, she was staring directly at Ashley, her lips curling into a loving smile, though no one knew but her it was loving. “ ** _I….love someone, as well. You could call them a partner. I think about them every single second I’m doing this job. Would they be proud? Would they want me to do this knowing I might get hurt or not come home? I struggle with that every day._** ”

Ashley nodded, understandingly. “I think your partner would be proud of you. I certainly am. The police were stretched thin and people were scared. Now we feel hope in the air. Thank you….from the bottom of my heart, Athena.”

 _“I **t is my honor to help, Miss Moore**_.” She boomed, before turning to leave.

“Wait!” Ashley cried desperately. “Can we…speak like this again?”

“ ** _Of course, Miss Moore. Just call my name like you just did. I will be here as soon as I can_**.”

“Thank you.” Ashley grinned, her hero crush only deepening. She was now actively fantasizing what was under that hero disguise. Was she ugly? No…she said she wanted to protect her parents by hiding her true identity. She blushed, imagining a very beautiful woman under there, but then quickly pushed such thoughts deep inside, immediately ashamed.

Suddenly, right behind her, despite the hero zipping away again, she heard more energy crackling behind her. _Weird. Is she that fast or did she double back around somehow?_ Not only that but now her energy had a slightly different feel to it. She could barely describe it, and put it aside for now.

But one thing was for sure, she had to see the hero again.

 

Anna arrived back at the house and changed back into her regular clothes, just in time to hear her mother knock at her door.

“Honey? Dinner’s ready.”

She thought back to the meeting with her sister as Athena and couldn’t help but notice her admiring look she gave the hero.  A different look to the loving but equal looks she gave her as Annabella Moore. But it was good, she decided. She enjoyed interacting with her twin as a hero, and although Athena wasn’t real, it was a chance to present herself in a new light, unburdened by preconceptions as the shy nerd she had always been. As Athena she felt righteous, she felt powerful. She felt as long as her face remained a secret, she could be whoever she wanted to be. To feel the energy and power coursing through her body. It wasn’t until she saw herself caught on camera she noticed the blueish energy field her body naturally produced when using her speed and strength. They reasoned it was so she wouldn’t injure herself and others when speeding around the city and why she had yet to tear up the city doing so. She privately hoped nothing worse than thugs with guns would ever appear.

 

Far away, the woman who had been watching them slammed her fist against a wall, cracking it in half, in rage.

“She’s getting stronger. How much longer will this take? I need to get my army through.” She bubbled and coursed with power, a sick red glow.


	22. Cheating

Ashley returned home, taken with her new friend.

She began gushing about her to Anna.

“Oh my god she’s soo amazing. Like, how is she that amazing?”

Anna smiled but was suddenly filled with a terrible green beast of a feeling. _Jealousy? Oh this is ridiculous. I’m jealous of MYSELF?_

Anna almost laughed at the absurdity, and Ashley caught her smirking and asked,

“Anna, what’s so funny?”

“Just…you gushing over her.”

“Really? I thought it’d make you at least a little bit jealous. But don’t worry. My heart is yours.”

_I am jealous, Ash. Here I thought you were the jealous one. I don’t like this feeling, even if it’s me she’s crushing on._

“She is very cool….” Guilt rushed through her mind, ordering her to stop this while she still could, but she believed she could properly watch over Ashley this way.

 

Sure enough, Anna suited up as Athena and while on patrol for criminals, she heard a familiar call.

“Athena!” called out her twin.  

 

Ashley waited in anticipation, until zipping in, came Athena, her new hero. She was the first to admit she worshipped the hero and watched all of her latest heroics on the internet. Some had attempted to get a good shot of the hero’s face but honestly it didn’t much matter to her who exactly Athena was.

All she desired was…

“May I…look upon your face?”

“ ** _Of course, my friend._** ”

Ashley hesitated, then grinned. “We’re friends?”

“ ** _Why not? I trust you, Miss Moore_.** ” Boomed the hero.

_What the fuck are you doing, Anna?_

_It’ll be ok. I’ll only show her the lower face._

_She’s your bloody twin! She’ll figure it out and then hate you forever for lying to her for weeks!_

Anna ignored her inner conscience and began lifting up her mask while ceasing the vibrations that hid her identity entirely. She stopped at her nose, still concealing her eyes.

Ashley looked on in awe and was a little hard. _Such soft, inviting lips…I could just…._

_Cheat on your girlfriends? You awful piece of shit._

_I haven’t done anything! Shut up! Plus Anna likes her!_

_Anna’s been a sneak for weeks. Probably fucking Freya and Alex for all I know._

_Shut up!_

She gingerly and curiously lifted up a hand to softly touch the hero’s cheek.

“Don’t….”

“I know. I won’t touch your mask.” A shiver ran down Anna’s body as her sister touched her skin and the corner of her lip. Even as many times as they had made love, Ashley’s touch was simply exquisite and intoxicating.

_Please stop right now, Ash….I can’t control myself…._

Helpless to stop herself, she let out a little moan but Ashley didn’t appear to notice.

They sat themselves down and spoke for what felt like hours. Her voice was no longer a vibrating demonic boom but only just disguised enough that Ashley couldn’t notice it was her own sister. It was much too deep. Anna and Ashley had naturally effeminate voices, even for trans girls which made things easier for them.

“God…I feel like I’ve known you for years!” Ashley gushed. “You are so smart and wise.”

“Your sister….does she know you’re out here with me?”

“No…” Ashley looked down, ashamed and sheepish. “It’s funny too because usually I’m the overprotective one!”

“Your sister is lucky to have you, Miss Moore.”

“Come on, that’s enough of that. Miss Moore is my mother. I’m just…Ashley.”

Athena chuckled, “Very well, Miss Ashley.”

Ashley mock glared at her before laughing good naturedly.

_What the hell are you doing? What is this feeling? Flirting and laughing with who amounts to a stranger?_

_Athena is no stranger! It feels like she already knows me so well!_

_That’s not suspicious?!_

_Shut it._

Ignoring herself, ignoring all warnings, and ignoring the strange pit in her gut, She inched closer to the hero.

“I think I should have a goodnight kiss.”

Athena blushed and visibly was nervous. She pursed her beautiful red lips, and finally said, “I don’t think that would be wise.”

“Athena….nothing I’ve said so far gives you the impression I’m taken…..”

“But what if I am?” begged Anna. _Stop. Just stop. She doesn’t know its you. Don’t lead her on._

Ashley, still smiling, leaned in for her kiss.

_Stop this right now, Ashley. You’re gonna regret it._

_Shut up. She deserves a goodnight kiss at least._

They both slowly leaned in and although Ashley had gone for her exposed cheek, her lips touched the corner of Athena’s lips. Immediately ashamed and horrified, she pulled back, quietly excuses herself and fled to her car.

_What did I almost do? I’m so horrible._

Meanwhile, Anna felt horrible too but only because she had allowed Ashley to believe she wasn’t her, and was basically cheating by omission.

I have to tell her….there’s no good options but the last thing I wanted was to make my sister sad. She let the tears fall down her cheeks. She had allowed Ashley to kiss her, betrayed herself. Was a total bitch to herself.  She had to fix this. Now.

She sped back to the house, in a little under 3 seconds, and was there when Jill called out,

“Honey? Have you seen your sister?”

Anna panicked. Ashley was on her way home from…. _cheating on me with me_ ….She had to cover for her.

“Um yeah she called me. She’s on her way home!”

"OK honey."

Ashley arrived home, ashamed and depressed. She knew she had to tell Anna but the words were sticking in her throat. She didn't just cheat on her sister, she cheated on her cute mother who would never hurt a fly.

She plonked down on the bed, tears threatening to escape again. Yet she felt such an alluring pull toward the superhero. 

When Anna knocked, Ashley whispered, "Come in..." She could hardly look at her sister. Nor could Anna look at her. If only this wasn't so complicated. If only there was a better way. Anna tried to speak,

"Ash...I...have something to-"

"Just....leave me alone, ok? I don't deserve you, baby sis. I really don't." she croaked. 

"But-"

"Just....."

"Ok." Anna would let her have her space. She wanted to pull her jacket open and reveal the truth then and there. Even prove it by lifting up the bed. But the words were sticking. They wouldn't leave. She coudl barely move. So she just forced herself to leave and nap on the couch. 

"Honey?" Jill's voice echoed as if she was far away.

"I'm horrible, Mummy..."

"Stop that. Come here..." Jil scooped her up into her arms and pressed a soft kiss to Anna's lips. "Whatever's going on....whatever you're doing...it'll be ok."

"But-"

"Ashley is an adult and so are you. I trust you girls. Even if it means letting you be at risk."

Something clicked inside Anna's head. Did she mean.....? 

"Do...you know?"

Jill smiled mysteriously and refused to answer that, merely holding her daughter close. 

"Your sister loves you. I love you. I know you will do what you think is best. I am your mother and I will always be on your side, honey."

"...But what if it's not whats best? How can I handle being pulled in two terrible directions. One decision means I have to do a terrible thing and another means potentially losing her?"

"Odds are she already knows what to do about this. You two have been joined at the hip since you came out of me. I might as well be fucking a mirror!" Jill perversely giggled. 

Anna smirked seductively, and pulled her mother in tight, kissing her passionately. 

"You always know how to make me feel better, Mummy."

"I'm your Mummy, baby and I will always take care of you. Let me take care of you."

Anna moaned lovingly, and let her mother kiss and unbutton her. She hadn't made love to her or Ashley in weeks, and her cock was beginning to strain painfully against her pants. 

Jill kissed along her chest and pulled open her bra so she could gain access to her daughter's breasts, sucking them softly. Anna moaned, her cock now painfully hard. 

"Looks like Little Anna wants to play."

"Mmm....can I put it in you, Mum?"

"In my asshole, baby. You know I like that."

Jill pulled down her pants and then let Anna dig in, rimming her mother's bumhole with her tongue, and driving her tongue inside it. It tasted so amazing, and Anna loved doing this with her. 

"Ohhh...baby that feels nice." Jill moaned. 

"You ready, Mummy?" She lined her dick up with Jill's asshole.

"Put it in, honey." With that, Anna slowly slid into her mother's asshole. it was a tight fit, and Anna didn't want to hurt her darling mother so she tried to go slow.

"It's ok, honey you can shove it in harder. You won't hurt me."

Anna gave a big thrust and shove, and got almost her entire dick inside her. Jill gasped but moaned at the intrusion, and Anna began to pull back out, only to slam it back in.

"Ohhh god, baby! Yess! Your mother is just a naughty incestuous anal slut. Punish me, baby. Just fuck me hard."

Anna giggled, "Oh Mummy I love it. I love your butt."

"Do you? Does my darling baby love her mother's ass?"

"Yess, Mummy! I'm fucking you very hard!"

Anna slammed her mother's asshole into the couch, pumping her hips and trying to get it as deep inside her mother's tight asshole as she could. 

"Ohh baby you're so big and strong. God, you really know how to pound me!"

Anna desperately held herself back. She was much much stronger and faster than this and if she got too excited she could hurt Ash or Mum.

She dialed it back slightly, and pounded Jill at a nice steady pace while Jill mewled and moaned beneath her, reaching down and rubbing her clit furiously.

"Baby I...."

"You gonna cum, Mummy? So am I!"

"Yess cum, baby. Cum inside your own mother's naughty ass. I want your warm cum."

Obeying her, Anna spurted her warm cum inside her mother's colon, filling her up. Jill sprayed her incestuous cum onto Anna's tummy and breasts, who licked it up happily. Then they collapsed, sweaty and exhausted, cuddling each other close. 

"I love you, Mummy."

"Baby..."

"Yeah, Mummy?"

"I'm pregnant."


	23. First Battle and the Revelation

“What? W-what?” Mummy, you’re pregnant?”

Jill smiled, “Yes honey. You sound surprised. We’ve been trying for months.”

“I know but…I guess I’ve been distracted doing….”

“I understand, honey. I have to warn you though, I want a safe healthy environment for our child.”

“ _Our_ …?” Anna noticed. “You would designate me as the father?”

“All three of us are mothers of your new brother or sister, honey.”

“Have you told Ash?”

“I will when I find the right moment.”

“Don’t wait, Mum. As soon as possible, is the right moment. She deserves to know.”

“I know…” Jill sighed. “But that was the perfect moment to tell you.”

Anna giggled, “Yes it was. I…”

This floored Anna. She was going to be a joint mother of their new brother or sister. While she was a superhero. Was this really something a superhero could do? Maybe it was time to quit.

Yet she knew the gangs still had immense power and the city was not safe yet. A small voice in her head told her that she’ll never fully eradicate crime and war, and make the world safe for her new sibling. It was a neverending war like the American Drug War and War on Terror. But she had declared war on criminality for the sake of her sister and mother. And she wasn’t ready to throw in the towel just yet.

“I just….I’m gonna be a mother?”

Jill smiled and nodded sweetly, stroking Anna’s cheek. “I love you. And we will love this baby. I promise.”

 

The next day, Anna pushed Jill to tell Ashley, promising to hold her hand the entire time.

“Ashley? Can you come down here, honey? We have something we have to tell you.”

Finally, Ashley grumbled. She would finally learn what was going on here. She thought she was on the edge of piecing everything together.

She was writing down everything. Similarities between Athena and those she knew. Her friends. She had narrowed Athena’s identity down to just a small handful of people. She had also written down all the reasons why Anna had been a sneak and so distant the last few months, leaving her to pick up the pieces. Her rage at Anna could never be too high however, as they were twins and had gone through hell together.

She stepped carefully down the stairs to her two waiting lovers.

“Honey…” Jill began. “I need to tell you something…”

 _Let me guess, Mum. You’re Athena_. “Any conversation beginning with that sentence can’t be good.” But she stopped when she saw them grinning.

“I’m going to have another kid, sweetie.”

Ashley could only stare at her, agape. She wasn’t expecting this. Pregnant? Mummy is pregnant? Did she deem her the father? Or was it Anna? Anna was barely ever here. Though she supposed Jill would not bother with a blood test to make sure.

She also knew this was quite rare for trans girls to be able to actually conceive due to the effects the hormones sometimes had.

Gradually Ashley’s face turned from shock to joy. “I’m going to have a brother or sister?”

“Yes, honey.”

Anna squealed and cuddled her sister in delight. Then they both hugged their mother tightly and lovingly.

“This is the best day of my life,” gushed Jill. “I love you two so much.”

 

Ashley’s plan to unravel the truth had taken a setback, as nothing still made any sense. Mummy’s pregnancy was great to be sure. Yet she had concerns about the baby’s genetics. She didn’t before, when she honestly didn’t think this was even possible. Was it morally right to do incest knowing there was possible pregnancy involved? She never had to worry while fucking Anna as both didn’t have a uterus. So that one part of her mind holding her back from incest simply wasn’t there. And when they seduced Jill, she admitted to herself she wasn’t thinking clearly. If she had, maybe she may have held herself back a bit.

But she knew she loved Jill and would treat the coming kid like a princess. She briefly imagined her mother with a big tummy, kissing it and rubbing it. She smiled peacefully to herself. It was all worth it as long as she could keep her two girlfriends, she finally reasoned.

She decided she would seek out some advice from her new friend/possible girlfriend Athena.

 

“ ** _You called, Miss Ashley_**?”  boomed the hero from the shadows.

Ashley giggled at the nickname.

“I could do with some advice, Athena. I uh….just learned I got my girlfriend pregnant.”

Anna did her best to look surprised but also happy. “ ** _Oh! Congratulations! But I didn’t know you were_** …”

“Trans? It’s not something I blurt out to anyone. But yeah…I am.”

“ ** _Forgive me but I never would have guessed. You look_** -“

“Not like a cisgender woman?” Ashley couldn’t help but be a little hurt.

“ ** _Of course not! I meant no offence…forgive me, Ashley. That was unworthy. I only meant to compliment your incredible beauty_**.”

“Oh uh…well thank you, my friend.”

“ ** _It is my pleasure, Miss Ashley. I know you will be a good mother. Have no fear, miss. Soon everything will be ok. Trust me_**.”

“Oddly enough, I do…” She left out that she had been frantically analysing who could be under that mask. She only had one look at half of her lower face, which was covered in heavy makeup and lipstick.

“I-“ But suddenly Athena stopped, and turned toward the darkness, slowly. “What is it?”

“ _ **Ssh….stay here**_.” She then sped away to the threat. By the time Ashley caught up, she was witnessing a tremendous battle. A hulking monstrosity of a machine was taking millions of blows per minute while firing off machine guns. What was happening? She ducked from a shot, only to find a steel beam falling rapidly toward her.

She only had time to register a shout from her friend, “ASH!” She also barely had time to recognize that familiar voice and nickname, before closing her eyes to her inevitable fate.

She was going to die…she was never going to see her family again, she-

It never happened. Seconds passed, and she was still standing there. Athena stood in front of her, holding the beam.

“ _ **If you wouldn’t mind moving…this is pretty heavy.**_ ”

“Oh…Oh! I’m sorry!” She then ran and tried to escape the collapsing building as the tremendous battle continued.

 

 _What the fuck is this thing? Where did it come from?_ Anna gritted her teeth. Her punches weren’t penetrating this armor, and she had to get Ash out of here.

She sped away from its weapons, dodging the bullets which to her looked to be slow motion, grabbed Ash’s tummy and put her back in their house, before clenching her fist and digging her foot into the dirt. She readied herself, then ran back at the machine at full speed. Her fist was getting far past the speed of sound and almost to the speed of list, coalescing massive amounts of energy before finally, she rammed it through the machine’s core, and it exploded into small pieces, flying everywhere.

 _Shit…._ she breathed hard. Her first real battle against an enemy that didn’t want to back down. She feared there would be others to come.

Soon enough, there was news reports that it was a defective experimental weapon that the military lost control of.

“The military is denying that it was intentional. It was soon overpowered by the superhero only known as the Blur. Though some have begun to refer to her as the Greek Goddess Athena-“

“Many on social media are trending #HeroAthena-“

Anna returned to Ashley and asked her if she was ok.

“Oh…yeah..i just…”

“ _ **Adrenaline.**_ ”

“Yeah…”

“ _ **Just breath. I won. We're safe now**._ ”

Ashley smiled and suddenly hugged the superhero. “I feel like I’ve known you for years…please can you stay with us? Stay with me….”

Now Anna knew how many incest couples felt, having a desperate, clingy sister begging them to sleep with her. But she could never deny her cute twin anything and would stay with her all night, while trying to cover for her alter ego.

“ _ **Come on. We’ll find a place to crash. But you better text your sister to let her know what’s going on**_.”

“Oh yeah.” She then pulled out her phone and texted.

Using her speed, Anna quickly turned her back and typed a reply before Ash could see.

_Staying with friend tonite. Ok without me?_

_Of course, sis. Goodnight. I trust you._

A pang of guilt shot through Ashley. She turned  back to Athena who was standing there smiling innocently.

“ _ **Ready for bed**_?” She said as they booked a hotel room for the night.

“I’m glad you’re here.” She said peacefully as they curled up on the bed together. She felt weird about this still but as long as nothing actually happened, she was ok, she told herself over and over. Yet the allure to the superhero was almost overpowering.

Chancing this, she leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips before Athena could stop herself.

“Night…” she yawned sleepily.

 

They fell into dreams. Anna dreamed of her family screaming at her, saying she was a traitor.

Ashley had sexual dreams of Anna who slowly morphed into Athena’s body, which slightly disturbed her.

“Mmm….Ashley….” moaned Anna, having finally slipped into a pleasant dream about her sexy sister.

Ashley smirked, happy that even this bombshell superhero liked her like that. Maybe they could invite her into the polyamory. She could be persuasive when she needed to be.

But she was in for the shock of her life. For Athena was maskless, and her makeup dulled and faded. Staring back at her, sleeping peacefully, in the bed, mask on the table, was Annabella Moore’s face. Her sister’s face.


	24. The New Arrival

Everything was backwards now. Of all the people she considered for Athena’s identity, it was not the sister she trusted with everything, who was supposed to trust her and love her. Why? Why had she done this? Everything of course made perfect sense now. It all made sense, all of it.

Sneaking out at night, being distant, feeling like she knew Athena. Athena saving her from the rapists that night. _Anna…you must have heard me leaving._

As much as she was angry at her sister, she was also incredibly proud and awed. _My sister’s a…hero! She’s been saving lives while I’ve been….what have I ever done with my life? Get my own fucking mother pregnant?_

But how? How could Anna have lied to her for months _? I could have been trusted to keep her identity!_ And when they made love, how did she not break Ash in two with all that power?

She began to stumble and nearly faint, knocking over things. Using her superhearing, Anna finally woke and started trying to calm her down.

“What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong! Are you kidding me…… _Anna_!?” she snarled, and Anna knew what she had done. Her mask had been taken off in her sleep. But how? She didn’t remember doing that…fuck….

“You don’t understand, Ash.”

“You’re right, I don’t! You lied to me for months!”

“I-I d-didn’t want to! I hated myself for it!” sobbed Anna. “Please…”

“I don’t understand. We’re identical twins. How did I not piece it together?”

“My powers and mask. I can-“

“Vibrate your face, I know. But you knew where I was that night. You heard me leave?”

“Yes….” Anna could only softly cry on the bed, remorsefully. “I know this won’t make anything better between us…but I only lied for months to protect you. I go up against the worst criminals in the city, and even that giant robot monster! If they found out who I was, they could use you against me.”

“Classic superhero excuse….”

“it’s not an excuse. It’s a reason. You have to listen to me. It broke my heart lying to your face, letting you believe I was cheating on you and Mummy-“

“yeah you let me believe that! Kind of a shitty thing to do. I know I can’t talk….I kissed you, without realizing it was you. That’s as bad as any cheating….”

“I let you. It’s my fault too. Listen, when I first discovered these abilities, I was terrified! I didn’t know where to turn, who to tell. As far as I know I am alone. The only superhero in the world. Yeah there are heroes but they aren’t like me. It was the loneliest I have ever felt. I’m immune to bullets and most military weapons but sooner or later someone will figure out a way. I can’t risk you by letting you in on this…This is my fight. My crusade. When I decided I was going to do this, I knew it would be the hardest thing in the world to lie to you.”

“Were you _ever_ going to tell me?.......That’s what I thought. _Goodbye_ , Anna.”

“Wait, please! No…..Ash….” _What have I done? I’m so awful….._

  
Anna’s reasoning was sound, yet ripped off from a million superhero comics. She was also right that having these powers must have terrified her and made her alone. Yet Ashley was still heartbroken by the lies. Even as she realized it was hypocritical and having your body and mind change in ways that you don’t even fully understand was what Ashley herself had gone through when she fell in love with her own twin sister.

 _I lied to her for years because I was terrified of her reaction to my truths_ ….She was no better. In fact she significantly calmed down her rage once she started analysing Anna’s reasoning properly.

But it was wrong to lie to their mother for any longer. Jill was tough and would be able to keep a secret. Over a year of being lovers with her daughters with no one but Freya being any wiser was quite an accomplishment. She secretly wondered to herself if Freya’s little sister also knew. They had talked often about double dates and surely Alex would see them being affectionate. Freya must trust her. But that was neither here nor there.

She stormed into the house, and found her mother on the couch reading her favorite erotica book.

“Mummy….I have something you need to know.” She said, out of breath and frizzled.

“What is it honey?”

“You need to know that Anna is a super-…….” She paused and studied Jill’s face, and came to another revelation, “You already know. Mummy, you _already know_! Was I the only one she _didn’t_ tell?!”

“I figured it out when I saw some strange clothes in the washing with blood on them, sweetie. But I wasn’t angry. I was-“

“You bloody should be! Unlike me, you haven’t lied to her for years. She should have trusted you, at the very least!” Ashley thundered.

“In all those movies, honey, the hero tells people their identity and they get hurt. Every time. It’s better we figure it out on our own and keep it to ourselves. It keeps her safe and it keeps us safe. All she ever wanted was to protect us, and our child. When this baby comes, I want our city to be safe to grow up in. Come here, baby.”

Ashley let herself be swept into her mother’s warmth. Her rage calmed down and dissipated. She was still upset at them but she was getting some clarity. She wouldn’t mope about this for months, like in the films. She knew that Anna widening her inner circle would only harm her cause. She now only wished she had a way to join Anna in the crusade to clean up the city. She looked online and she already could tell Anna’s heroics had resulted in a massive plummet in the crime rate. Half the city’s criminals were detained. Only the top men made bail. She took the boot off the cop’s necks, allowing them to do their jobs.

The police chief didn’t exactly warm to this however.

“Want to know what I think? This masked freak needs to leave my city and not come back. If he’s so heroic, why doesn’t he show his damn face? No one takes the law into their own hands in my city. No one.” He snarled.

Yet he was a minority. Athena’s approval ratings were in the high 80’s, especially after her magnificent victory over the rogue experiment.

Some whispered this was an attempt to match her by the military, and the next robot would be able to fight Athena on equal grounds.

 

“Ash…?” Anna called to her door. “Can we talk? Please…I miss my sister…and my girlfriend.”

Ash wearily opened the door and let her in.

“I’m so sorry for everything. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you. If I have, I will try to make up for it in any way I can.”

“You don’t have to….I forgive you.” Ashley croaked in a small, tired voice.

Anna’s eyes lit up, “Really?”

“Yeah…..Mummy uh…knocked some sense into me.” Love for her mother suddenly swelled inside Anna’s heart. She figured it out first so it was little surprise.

She leapt into her sister’s arms, crying remorsefully and joyfully at the same time.

“So….what’s the whole truth? How did you receive these powers?”

“I don’t know. Something…a voice…implied that it was destiny but also the effects of a magic released by that particle accelerator meltdown.”

Now it made a lot more sense. Her strange behaviour began right after that. As did Athena’s arrival. It all made perfect sense now and she kicked herself for not figuring it out sooner.

“What voice?”

“I don’t know but I haven’t heard it in a while. Instead there’s other whispering. I feel something coming….and I don’t know if I can stop it…”

“We’ll face it together. We always have and we always will fight together, Baby Sis.”

Anna grinned at her nickname making its return and cuddled her sister on the bed.

“I was scared….I barely knew what these powers meant let alone be able to properly explain it to others. I still don’t fully know how I got them, or what the Voice is.”

“We’ll figure it out, together.”

She then kissed her sister on the lips softly.

“You know I wanted to fuck you so hard in that outfit….”

Anna grinned, then in a sudden WHOOSH, transformed into Athena’s outfit. Ashley stood up, tore the costume open and revealed her sister’s amazing, magnificent, soft, creamy breasts. She dove in, kissing them and licking them, as well as Anna’s neck.

“I love you! I love you! You’re my true love! My first love!” cried Anna at her sister’s ministrations.

With everything back in the open, their relationship was closer than ever. They stripped off and Anna slipped her cock inside Ashley’s bumhole, passionately making love to her.

“Ohh fuck, Baby Sis. Your big cock inside me feels so nice. Fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you want.”

“Mmm, Ash, you’re so sexy. We were made to be together. We will always be together. Take my dick inside you.”

“Mmm yes I love it!”

After a while, Anna announced she was going to cum and sprayed her warm cum into Ashley’s colon, while her darling twin shot her cum from her cock onto her tummy.

 

Once Ashley was sleeping peacefully, exhausted, Anna rubbed her eyes and got up in the night to get water.

“Well well, you certainly made a mess of things.” A voice giggled behind her. Anna turned, and was faced with her biggest surprise yet. Her own body, her own face, in different clothes, smirking amusedly back at her. The doppelganger smirked and said “Surprise.”


End file.
